Reluctant Red Mage of the Daemon Supression force
by Ultimatedaywriter
Summary: What would you do if you lost your world? When the darkness of the human soul calls upon a god, will you stand by and let another world burn. If you can save the world would you want to? Would change the world, stop the womb of the god, and find love? With so many goals, what paths would you take to reach them? This is a Gamer fic. MA rating
1. Chapter 1

**Red the Gamer**

 **LV 0 xp to next 1xp**

 **HP 20**

 **ST 20**

 **MP 0**

 **STR 4 Physical power**

 **DEX 4 Physical precision**

 **VIT 4 Physical health**

 **END 4 Physical perseverance and ST**

 **AGL 4 Physical speed and reaction time**

 **INT 12 Learning rate**

 **WIS 4 Mental Utility**

 **MAG 0 Magic Power and MP**

 **SPRT 1 Soul power and all forms of spiritual manipulation**

Once upon a time there were Billions of humans living on a planet. They warred, killed, and spoke of peace but nothing came of it. Then came the gods. They rose from the immaterium created from our controversies.

They were created from a pure desire, to bring about an end. One was there to witness the end his name was Red Fulvus. He was just another guy who met their destruction head on. The gods blasted him and many others with magic designed to destroy.

Many billions died but he and a billion of others did not. Mana from the gods mixed with their souls. The mana when merged with them acted as a catalyst. They became like the gods. They were thrown through the multiverse landing on worlds and were reborn. It was on the new worlds, that they were given a task by the world engines. Dungeons, have plagued the multiverse. Where they come from none know. This is Red's story as a human who has become like the gods.

Red folded down the intro page. Was that really all his journal had on him and his people. He survived the destruction of his species, surely there was more to him than one of many. Changing to his stat page he found that he was age 15.

This was disconcerting, he was 25 when the big magic bomb dropped. Would he have to go through school again. Hopefully he would be spared the trouble.

At the time the sun had just set, the last of the orange rays painted the clouds pink and red. He walked through towards a park. The park was filled to the brim with teenagers. Many teenagers were there just talking. Including a blue haired chick with one of her eyes covered.

Before he freaked out he remembered that this was Japan. Cosplayers existed here in great numbers. It wasn't until the scan ability popped up that he realized how much trouble he was in.

Touka

Species Ghoul

Kagune Ukaku

Status time of the month

Not only would he have to deal with the tough exterior of this chick, if he moved forward. She was having her monthly. The op ghoul was on her period.

She was chatting with a blonde-haired chick that he could only guess was Yoriko. If he went any farther, then he was bound to either make a friend or die.

He liked those odds, not. Walking up to them, he thought about what to say. Rolling a few possible questions in his head, he started walking in baby steps as he made his way forward.

When he got in close, she turned up and glared at him. While Yoriko, merely smiled. Thoughts of what to say left him, as he stared into her eyes. "Hey, your hot, I hear you work at Aenteku, I am an extreme coffee lover, and would you like to go out on a date with me some time." If his face could get any redder, he would be a tomato.

He saw her eyes twitching, perhaps his smooth entrance wasn't the best approach. Yoriko started laughing. His face went even redder as his body heat increased. "Wow Touka looks like you have an admirer. An American one too. Lucky, nothing ever happens to me like that." At this point, Red just wanted to crawl under a rock and die.

"What's your name?" Touka said with a sigh. Was he really going to get a measure of success already.

"It's Red miss. Sorry, I get nervous easily. I'm new here and wanted to blunder through the introduction phase with as much dignity as I could." The blue haired chick smiled a bit.

"I'm Touka Kirishima, the laughing blonde over there is Yoriko Kosaka. So, what's America like? I can't say we have many American's move into here. Once they hear about the ghouls they seem to run off. The braver ones get eaten." Touka said.

"Touka, you will scare him, if you start talking about that." She turned to Red. "You really don't have much to worry about ghouls. With the CCG, most wards are safe enough. Just stay away from the 11th and you will be fine." Yoriko said.

Taking a deep breath, Red let it out. It seemed that Touka wasn't such a scary person on her period after all. That or she just turned it down around Yoriko.

"America is probably whatever you heard on the news except not blown out of proportion. The government likes to feed us all the media it can shove down our throats while they hide what's really going on. Oh, and I am sure there are vampires there somewhere. At my home town, there were corpses found drained of blood all the time." That was utter bullshit I had no idea what America was like in this world.

"Well that's nice, will we see you in class Red?" Yoriko asked. Red shook his head sadly.

"I'm sorry but no, I'm homeschooled. I'm just here in Japan until I'm forced to move." Yoriko frowned. Well here is my phone number. She handed him a slip of paper with her and Touka's numbers on it. The numbers were recorded in my phonebook tab. If I called them, I could think my replies.

"Well, I'm going to get home before it gets too dark. I advise you to do the same." With that she left. Touka watched her until she was gone.

"You have some guts to just walk up and talk to me. Were you serious about asking me out? If you weren't, I will kill you." Ah, there was that period temper, I had missed earlier.

"I was serious you seem really interesting. Any place you would like to go?" She shrugged.

"Tonight, is a school night and I have to work in an hour, so I can't really go anywhere today. Call me tomorrow we can hang out I guess." I nodded.

"Mind if I walk you to your job?" She rolled her eyes.

"I would rather you not. Being seen with you around here might give some of the other guys a reason to pick on you. Best to call and meet up and see if things get serious. Later Red." She said with a wink then walked off.

Red waited there in the park. The stars must have come out but the lights from the city blocked them. He sat on a Jungle Jim and stared at the sky. The moon made an appearance, much larger than the moon he remembered.

Bringing up his stat screen he looked at himself. He had black almost silver hair. Maybe this time he wouldn't go bald. Small white blond hairs mixed with his ebony making his hair look silver. His eyes were blue and his skin was a white as freshly fallen snow. An after effect of being reborn most likely. His build was small only lightly muscled. Yet he was tall much more so than in his other life. Before he was maybe six feet tall. Now he stood six and a hair.

He wore a simple red hoody and blue jeans. Fila shoes and dress socks covered his feet. On his face, he wore a simple pair of frameless glasses.

Bringing down his stat screen, he waited for a phenomenon to occur here in the park. It was here that massive amounts of negative emotions naturally accumulated. To put it simply, here he stood upon a gateway. As the moon continued to rise the door revealed itself.

Once the moon was so high a black door way burst open. Skeletal hands fired out from the darkness and wrapped around him. They dragged him in as the doors shut.

After rolling on the ground for a few seconds he finally stopped. Taking a deep breath, he put his arms under him and pushed himself up. " **This place is a dungeon created around a gem of darkness. Monsters spawn around here made from negative emotions. Be not fear good gamer because you are a dungeon's predator**." Small shapes roiled in the darkness. Tentacles rose and then formed humanoid shapes.

" **These creatures are called lesser daemon. They are the weakest form of creature, the immaterium can produce them as foot soldiers. Slay them to gain xp. Be warned, the heart of this dungeon will also feed from your kills growing stronger. There is a point where it is advised to destroy the dungeon gem, before it surpasses your ability to handle. For now, hunt and grow strong dear gamer**." It didn't have to tell him twice.

The creatures produced from the darkness looked like small children, with over grown white claws, and bald heads. Their eyes were golden and their mouths were filled with black fangs. They moved and danced around lazily.

He looked up to see nothing, but swirling purple clouds. With no weapon to combat the daemons, he would have to use his fists. The game gave him no weapons yet and he had not brought so much as a pipe with him. The only thing he did have was a pencil, he had found on the street.

Walking up behind one of the little daemons he prepared to stab it. Only when it looked back at him he couldn't do it. It just looked too innocent.

Was there no other way? It was then that he felt a painful slash cover his back. His eyes opened wide as his blood dropped to the floor. The ground seemed to drink his very life force. He turned to see the one he had spared. It raised its claws to slash at his face.

With a quickness that only an adrenaline rush could give, he punched the daemon. It shrieked at him and he just kept on hitting it. When he noticed the pencil still in his right hand the pain in his back settled things. He stabbed the creature in the eye repeatedly until the darkness it was made of covered his skin.

The others watched the encounter they had stopped their dancing. He pulled his pencil from the skull of the corpse. " **You have received 10xp lv+ 5 stat points to spend and you are awarded 1 randomly selected skill based on a stat of your choice**." Red wasn't paying attention he only wanted to get the pages out of his sight. Why hadn't he figured out how to make them transparent yet. " **You have selected MAG the stat chosen has increased by one due to now having a lv1 skill in that stat. The stat that you have gained is called Nurture lv1. To activate a skill either think or say the name of the skill. Since this is a new skill a mandatory description will now appear**." He clocked exit as fast as he could. " **Nurture lv1 – This skill takes MAG * LV =xp to any target. At the cost of 1MP per second of use. Nurture empowers anything the user can comprehend using. This includes items, people, daemons, and celestial objects. The only thing this skill cannot be used on is yourself**." The pop up finally closed after, I finished reading.

Only the stat menu was still open. It demanded that is implement my stat points as a twisted tutorial command. Red hit MAG by mistake he meant to hit STR. His MAG went up to six instantly and he couldn't take the points back out.

He only just managed to dodge a set of claws as one launched itself in a superman towards his face. Armed with only a pencil he decided that his only weapon needed to be nurtured.

Red couldn't comprehend what this skill would really do to a pencil of all things. He just knew that he couldn't take on ten daemons with a simple pencil. Green light emerged from his hand at a thought as he ran from the daemons. His ST went down quickly another stat he needed to work on if he was to survive here. Wait how was he going to pay for a date with Touka without any money.

He rolled to the side as a pair of claws, just nearly one shot him. They were getting close and nothing was happening with the pencil. He had to have put over 150xp into it and still nothing. Looking down at the writing employment he saw a small golden glow appear around it.

Red used scan what else did he have to lose. " **Pencil lv50 evolution in progress. 8,7,6,5,4,3,2, and 1** ," the pencil changed in his hand. From a simple writing instrument, to a staff. " **Due to extreme xp increase the pencil has evolved into something mightier than the pen. A staff to whack and cast spells with MAG +2 when carrying staff +50%MP regen. When staff is not needed will it and the staff with return to that of a pencil**." Taking his mighty staff in both hands he began to beat the daemons with it.

Claws and speed mattered little when your opponent had a longer reach. When he killed them, their bodies vanished giving him more xp. After he killed the tenth he received another lv+. " **Killing low level daemons has increased your level +5stat points and 1 random stat based skill to choose has been awarded**." This time red closed the menu. A chest appeared in the center of the room. He scanned it.

" **Dungeon gems when they learn to be generous often live longer perhaps this dungeon gem is worth keeping**." Grumbling about the lack of information he walked over to the chest. He tapped it twice with his staff and it opened. Inside he found a switch blade, a gold Rolex, and three stacks of yen. He placed all of it in his inventory. The chest vanished in a plum of darkness and something else came forth.

Instead of more of the child like daemons a massive black rabbit with wings showed up. "The dungeon heart would like to thank you for your participation. Now is the chance to either go forward and face the next level of the dungeon or leave. Make your choice." He was a cautious guy so he chose to leave. The rabbit nodded to him and darkness overtook him. When next his eyes opened, he was in the park.

With a thought the staff turns back into a pencil. " **Nurture lv up +1MAG**." He closes the page. Placing the pencil in his hoody pocket he glares at watch. Red had thoughts about what it could become but decided to focus more on what he had. At 7MAG 9 if he held the staff he was doing rather ok. He checked how much Yen he had. All in all, he had 50,000 or 500 bucks. Luckily cash was always accepted in Japan.

Taking a switch blade from his inventory. He started to use Nurture. After he maxed out its level of 100 it changed. Instead of a switch blade he now held a wakazashi. Like the staff, it could be altered back into its previous form. " **Nurture LV+** "

Red continued for a while, until he got the Nurture skill up to 5 he would need it for later. As he walked through the streets of Tokyo careful to keep in the public eye he wondered if anyone else was having so much trouble.

In the Dungeon.

10 teenagers and 13 adults appeared in the dungeon. They looked around unsure of where they were. The daemons walked out, they clawed the ground with their long claws, and devastatingly faster reflexes made killing the humans so easy. The lazy movements they displayed before was gone. It was like they finally had enough energy to move, as they were meant to.

Unarmed and unused to such an event, some thought it was a dream. The daemons slaughtered them. When their bodies and belongings vanished, some new daemons formed. They were tall red skinned and covered in bone spikes, unlike the former daemons of the first floor they wielded weapons.

A new level was built within the dungeon. The second floor would house the new daemons while the first floor housed the old. The third floor that held the rabbit was the last line of defense protecting the heart.

The large amorphous rabbit stood at the ready guarding the gem. Without the gem, it would not have the sentience it did now. So, it would guard the gem with its life even if that meant disobeying the gem.

While it guarded the gem the rabbit held the body of one of the girls in its arms. The daemon opened its lupine mouth and began to devour the flesh. It was one of the few times it could get away with feeding. The gem was busy upgrading the others and creating chests for the victors.

Why it had to obey such a creature obsessed with reward and punishment she would never know. So, she consumed what physical prey she could hoping for freedom.

Back with Red.

The sun was just coming up the sky was lit with orange. He was beyond tired. It would be a while before Touka or Yoriko woke up. It was a Friday so they would go to school. That left him with nothing but time to kill.

He walked into a tourist shop. It was filled with knickknacks and junk covered in kanji. It was all over priced but he bought a few manta beads and paper fans. It took out about 10,000yen but he would live.

Swinging by the park again he watched a few children play. Going on he found a secluded alleyway. His hand glowed green and the beads leveled up. The mantra beads had the kanji for spiritual caliber on them. When leveled they gave him 200% mana regen. The fan turned into a massive war fan the he left on the ground.

Weeb shit aside it was a pretty good find. Now if he could just find a cross somewhere around here he would be in business. Maybe if he had eight rings he could up his stats.

Around four he called Touka and she asked him to meet her at Anteiku. He made his way to the café. When he opened the door, he found her sitting at a table. She waved him over.

"Sorry, about asking to eat here but I have a few food allergies and Anteiku is one of the few places that has what I can eat." He let the lie wash over him.

"It's no problem. I'm Allergic to glutton gives my arms hives and I swell up. So, what are you going to order?" Touka looked through the menu.

"I think I will have the special. Since your allergic to glutton you should order the, huh not much on the menu for you. Salad maybe I don't really see anything that doesn't have bread in it." She turned to a hefty man who had snuck up on us. "Enji do we have anything glutton free?" She yelled.

"Yea the special but I don't think he would want that." The man chuckled. "Let's see I think we do have a few glutton free loaves of bread in the back so any sandwich is fine." Red nodded and ordered the roast beef.

The sandwich was descent no worse than any other he had from his earlier life, could have gone heavier on the spicy mayo. It's just he didn't feel hungry or even the need to eat. Red hadn't since he came here. It was then that he saw another purple haired woman walk in. She stared at him and Red shied away.

"If that woman isn't a ghoul I will eat my hat." Touka stared at him.

"You aren't wearing a hat, Red." Red stared at her and smiled.

"Then there is no reason to eat it. Well, I'm done eating want to go see a movie." She shrugged so he took that as a yes.

"So, you think she is a ghoul, why?" Touka asked. She seemed troubled. Red made to hold her hand but she wasn't having it. He huffed and kept walking with her.

"Well it's not that I think she is a ghoul. It's that I know she is a devourer of virgins. When she looked at me I could just tell she wanted to chew me up and spit me out. Unless she was a ghoul then I guess she would swallow." Touka let out a strangled chuckle.

"Rather vulgar don't you think. Though, you are a rude America so, I guess I can forgive you. Well we're here." We were at the theater. Here they would show one of the more popular movies corpse party six.

We went in I paid for the tickets and Touka got the drinks. She chose water giving the excuse she had to watch her figure. What played out in the movie was the classic horror cliché. The monster that was once a normal ghoul, five movies ago, looked more like Godzilla. Somehow the final girl survived and managed to use a quinque to kill the beast. Only for the ending credits to reveal that the creature lived and was growing even bigger for the sequal.

"Well that was boring." Red said. Touka snorted.

"Yea, as if a Kakuja would die by the hands of some middle school girl. I doubt she could even lift that weapon." Red nodded. He walked her back to Anteiku where she lived and he deposited her at the back entrance.

"Well I had a descent time. The movie was at least hilarious in how bad it was. So, thanks it was a good Friday night." She pecked him on the cheek, then went inside.

He felt someone watching him as he walked towards the park. Even as he waited there for hours the presence never left. Instead it just kept creeping closer even as he was left alone. When the last of the teenagers making out left. "Hello there," a tall man with blonde almost white hair greeted. He was tall and built like a tank.

Red continued to look at the moon but nodded in greeting. "Most return home at some point after they take a young woman out but you returned here. Why? Do you have nowhere to return to." Red shook his head.

"There is nowhere to go. My home was destroyed, now it is forgotten, and replaced by one of the many fantasies created from it." The man was quiet as Red spoke so he went on. "I don't need to sleep anyway. Not like I trust the world to leave me be while I dream. So, I am waiting for a door to open." The man said nothing for a time.

"My manager is prepared to offer you a job. If you are interested you will work with Touka." Red shook his head. He couldn't do that he didn't have the patients for it.

"What did you say your name was?"

"Renji Yomo, what are you waiting for. What door will open from your waiting?" Red considered the older man's words. The teenagers left just before this time from a survival instinct. Subconsciously they know if they wait here any longer they will disappear. Touka knew this too. The door is about to open. You shouldn't be here.

The moon reached its highest point, at that moment, and the door opened. He and Yomo were quickly taken into the dungeon. This time instead of falling he rolled and landed on his feet. Yomo fell on his hands and flipped back up.

The purple clouds now gave way to a white sky with black stars. The stars were souls that the gem has taken in or that's what scan said. The floor now shined like black obsidian. Just like before the child like demons gathered. Only they no longer looked like drunks lazing about. Their bodies were longer now their claws sharper. When the moved the jerked about as if their bodies couldn't handle their reflexes.

Red put his five extra stat points into MAG and chose it as his new skill. If the first was a winner, why not the next one too. Yomo stared at him as he tapped invisible screens. " **You have chosen MAG for your new skill the randomly selected skill MAG Cannon lv1 has been chosen. Mandatory description as followed. MAG cannon lv1 –Condense MP and unleash it as a concentrated beam. Skill levels by use. damage = lv * MAG *(%=MP** )." That just changed the game. He had 16MAG right now. He took out his staff and suddenly he had 18MAG with extreme MP regen.

"They are daemons created from the negative emotions of the people living in Tokyo. They congeal around an object, called a dungeon heart. When we kill them the heart gains extra power and upgrades them. When people die down here the heart devours their souls and uses them like currency to upgrade its demons. From the looks of it a ton of people died here recently. If we kill everything on this level we can exit or go deeper into the dungeon. Is that enough information for you?' Yomo nodded. He didn't reveal his Ukaku to Red. More than likely he didn't trust him enough.

Red pointed his staff at the approaching daemons. In his quick dialogue the little bastards had snuck in quietly. A few more seconds and they would have been ambushed. MAG Cannon rang out through his mind as half his mana disappeared for a blast that lasted a second.

Yomo stared at him while he unleashed blast after blast his expression was neutral. When the daemons got too close he punched them quickly shattering the human flesh strung together by darkness.

Red held his head when his MP reached 0 it gave him a head ache that made casting impossible. With his staff and mantra beads he almost had 4MP recovered per second. There had to be a stat that governed MP regen he realized. But it was too late to scour the tutorial menu to find answers.

He dodged and swerved out of the way of claws as he waited for his MP to recover. " **MAG cannon lv+** ," his MP increased by five and the damage he could deal just doubled. 95MP wasn't enough to keep the creatures back. One didn't die until he blasted it with a 40% powered attack. Holding a 2sec 20% powered attack didn't cut it. An idea came to mind. He could hold it for 2 seconds of constant beam.

"It's over." He called out proudly. 80MP disappeared as he swiped a 40% powered MAG cannon over his enemies. "They are hardly stronger than last time." He boasted. Darkness swirled and the bodies didn't vanish, instead the darkness moved like smoke and combined. When the darkness cleared, a massive knight formed out of the darkness. It had kakugan in five of its eyes and tentacles spread from its back. This new daemon had a rinkaku.

"Did you have to open your mouth." Yomo grumbled. Red sighed and nodded to the older guy.

"Sorry, about that I thought we were done here."

"Do you have any other weapons on you?" He asked. Red pulled out a switch blade and it transformed into a katana. Yomo snatched it out of Red's hand and took up a fighting stance. "Stay back and get ready to use another on, of those blasts I will try and get you a clear shot." He let the older man take the lead.

He took out a second pencil and forced his mana into it. The first injection of mana he found is the most important. When he put more in it the weapon often came out more powerful. This time he had the skill up to five and had more mana to use.

A new staff appeared in his hand. This one was blue and seemed to pulse with mana he checked it with scan. " **Blue staff of battle rank Uncommon – this staff increases the user's WIS by 6 and MP regen by 200%**." He watched his MP increase by 7 every second now.

Yomo seemed to be playing with the knight. Four tentacles and two arms covered in claws just couldn't touch the ghoul. If not for the armor plating around it Yomo could have finished it with the sword. Even so Yomo managed to score tiny wounds in the joints of the armor. Using scan Red saw that the creature was called, " **Unperfected cursed knight – A creature forged from daemons souls trapped in metal. The forging was clumsy causing the knight to fall under numerous penalties. HP 180/300 MP 0/0**."

Red's MP had returned to 100% MAG Cannon lv4 was no fully Operational. He channeled 100MP into his skill and fired off a bright blue beam of mana. As the beam flew he could see dark blue specks of mana rotate within the corona of mana just before his spell hit the night. In a second his spell ended 5MP was all that stood between him and a massive head ache. Yomo looked no worse for wear easily able to dodge the Knight's attacks. " **Unperfected cursed knight HP 96/300 MP 0/0** ," Red cursed, his attack just didn't have the bite he needed. " **MAG Cannon lv+** ," next time then. The Knight slumped to his knees for a second and Yoma went for the eyes plunging his blade in and out of them while dodging the rinkaku tentacles. " **Unperfected cursed Knight HP 50/300 MP 0/0** ," The daemon began to do the unexpected it started to run away.

Yomo wasn't having it. He dashed forward and cut the creature's Achilles tendons. The daemon stumbled and Red stole the kill. A blue beam of mana slammed into the Daemon this time the creatures armor shattered. The cyclone of mana drilled through the creature and out the other end. The rinkaku dispersed and the boss daemon dispersed into shadows.

" **LV++++ you are now LV6 20stat points and 4 stat based skills have been awarded MAG Cannon lv6 please allocate wisely**." Red stared at that strange message.

"What do you see when you do that?" Yomo asked. Red stared at the man. He put all 20stat points into MAG.

 **Red the Gamer**

 **LV 6 xp to next 1,400xp**

 **HP 20**

 **ST 20**

 **MP 210**

 **STR 4 Physical power**

 **DEX 4 Physical precision**

 **VIT 4 Physical health**

 **END 4 Physical perseverance and ST**

 **AGL 4 Physical speed and reaction time**

 **INT 12 Learning rate**

 **WIS 4 Mental Utility**

 **MAG 42 Magic Power and MP**

 **SPRT 1 Soul power and all forms of spiritual manipulation**

 **skills**

 **Nurture lv5**

 **MAG Cannon lv6**

That felt better, he could kill that creature in one attacks or hold a fully powered MAG cannon for 2sec. Like last time the rabbit appeared. Only this time she looked different. The large black ears, were still there and she still had red eyes. It was her face it looked more human. Her legs were thicker and her arms seemed a bit leaner. Right away he could tell, she could kill him before he could attack. It was the way she moved, the way she looked at them, and the way her wings fluttered.

"I assume you are someone of importance here." She turned to Yomo, and nodded once. Then in a blink, she was behind him and he had turned to deliver a sword strike. The rabbit's claws shattered the sword and she scored three slashed across Yomo's torso. Red shot two low powered beams but the Rabbit dodged and they hit Yoma. "Red stop firing." Yomo panted and stood up his wounds healed over quickly.

It was then that Red felt claws at his throat. "Gamer, do you choose to descend to the next floor or to leave the dungeon. Will you choose to follow the rules or will you continue to break them. Non-gamer party members, are not allowed to support you. If you attempt this again every Daemon in the dungeon, will swarm you. Do you understand?" He looked up to the rabbit. Her cheek bones looked just a little bit out of place like they were in the middle of reforming.

"I understand, from now on I will go alone." This was not against any rules and he knew that. It was just the dungeon getting one over on him since he was weak. "We choose to leave. Where is the chest?" Red asked.

"Due to your cheating, this round there will be no chest; leave now or continue alone." The urge to do something stupid was over bearing.

"Very well, we will withdraw." The portal opened. He and Yomo left in silence. Red felt like a failure. Sure, he had leveled up 4 times but still no chest equals no spending money.

They exited the portal, Yomo with his hands in his pockets walked in front of him. "What will you do now that your door is closed? Is there another one that may open soon?" Red walked for a bit then stopped.

"That is the only one near my level of power. More than likely it will swallow some people up elsewhere. When I enter it tomorrow, it will be much stronger. Thank you for assisting me tonight. If I were an experienced gamer that daemon wouldn't have dared to force such a concession." Yomo nodded.

"I could train you, though I don't know if you can compare to a ghoul in strength. You know, don't you? With your powers, you can see things about other people that I can't." Yomo said.

"Training would be appreciated. If I could use a sword like you, then maybe that rabbit wouldn't be a problem. I could use some hand to hand combat training as well." Red said.

"I can show you the forms for the sword, but my hand to hand isn't possible for you. You move like a human, it would be best if you focus on long range." Yomo said. Red nodded and sighed. He would have to get strength, agility, dexterity, and vitality skills if he was to compete with that rabbit.

"Yea, I think I will take you up on that swordsmanship. I will show up at Anteiku tomorrow if you will teach me. For now, I need to think." Red said. With that he walked out of the park. Yomo stayed behind, watching him.

Red walked for a while unsure how to feel. He knew he wouldn't instantly turn into a badass even with the gamer powers. Yet he felt uneasy like he was letting himself down. That boss shouldn't have been anything to him. This wasn't a MMO.

He brought up his stats.

 **Red the Gamer**

 **LV 6 xp to next 1,400xp**

 **HP 20**

 **ST 20**

 **MP 215**

 **STR 4 Physical power**

 **DEX 4 Physical precision**

 **VIT 4 Physical health**

 **END 4 Physical perseverance and ST**

 **AGL 4 Physical speed and reaction time**

 **INT 12 Learning rate**

 **WIS 4 Mental Utility**

 **MAG 43 Magic Power and MP**

 **SPRT 1 Soul power and all forms of spiritual manipulation**

 **MAG Cannon lv7 – Mana spun until the particles become so heavy that they gain density. When this beam skill is fired, it can level multiple enemies. Damage = MAG * lv *(%=MP)**

 **Nurture lv5 – Artificially created xp formed from mana. Xp = MAG * lv per MP used.**

With a few rough calculations, he could see himself killing that unperfected, corrupted Knight with a single blast. Yet he could not react in time to get away from that rabbit's claws. He brought up the skill menu and chose a skill in AGL. " **You have received the skill Air Trick lv1 – Harden mana under foot to create a platform to leap from. Uncommon duel skill MAG/AGL increase with every level. 50MP per platform**."

Was he really doomed to be a mage at this point. Choosing VIT he used the skill point. " **You have received the skill Fibrous Carbon lv1 – Carbon molecules collected and bounded to mana has been implanted into your dermis. Uncommon duel skill MAG/VIT increases with level. 10MP per second of use DEF = (MAG + VIT) * lv**."

It was true he was slated to be a true-blue mage with very little variation. If he ran into an anti-mage then it would be over for him. He almost didn't want to but he placed a point in END. " **You have gained the skill Recycle lv1 – MP can be converted to ST when needed. Uncommon duel skill MAG/END increases with every level. 1MP * lv = ST**."

Red was just about to have it. If his next skill increased MAG even by a little he would get drunk. Yea that was it he would get drunk in a city full of flesh eating ghouls. He put the final point in STR. " **You have received Strength of Soul lv1 – The Soul is a mighty unending force and when used correctly can even affect the flesh. Rare duel skill 2SPRT/1STR when leveling. Increase STR= STR * SPRT. When using this skill MP depletes by 10 per second. Once MP is depleted ST is depleted by 10ST every second. Finally, when ST is depleted HP is depleted until only 1HP remains. The skill then turns off and all resources will then begin to recover**."

That was OP as fuck and completely game breaking. If he had that in an RPG he would use it to take down rooms of mobs for grinding.

Walking over to a drink machine, he bought a true American Coca-Cola. It was the first thing he drank since waking up here. It tasted like syrup. He poured the bottle out and walked away. There was time to kill and skills to grind.

 **Red the Gamer**

 **LV 6 xp to next 1,400xp**

 **HP 20**

 **ST 20**

 **MP 215**

 **STR 4 Physical power**

 **DEX 4 Physical precision**

 **VIT 4 Physical health**

 **END 4 Physical perseverance and ST**

 **AGL 4 Physical speed and reaction time**

 **INT 12 Learning rate**

 **WIS 4 Mental Utility**

 **MAG 43 Magic Power and MP**

 **SPRT 1 Soul power and all forms of spiritual manipulation**

 **MAG Cannon lv7 – Mana spun until the particles become so heavy that they gain density. When this beam skill is fired, it can level multiple enemies. Damage = MAG * lv *(%=MP)**

 **Nurture lv5 – Artificially created xp formed from mana. Xp = MAG * lv per MP used.**

 **Air Trick lv1 – Harden mana under foot to create a platform to leap from. Uncommon duel skill MAG/AGL increase with every level. 50MP per platform.**

 **Fibrous Carbon lv1 – Carbon molecules collected and bounded to mana has been implanted into your dermis. Uncommon duel skill MAG/VIT increases with level. 10MP per second of use DEF = (MAG + VIT) * lv.**

 **Recycle lv1 – MP can be converted to ST when needed. Uncommon duel skill MAG/END increases with every level. 1MP * lv = ST.**

 **Strength of Soul lv1 – The Soul is a mighty unending force and when used correctly can even affect the flesh. Rare duel skill 2SPRT/1STR when leveling. Increase STR= STR * SPRT. When using this skill MP depletes by 10 per second. Once MP is depleted ST is depleted by 10ST every second. Finally, when ST is depleted HP is depleted until only 1HP remains. The skill then turns off and all resources will then begin to recover.**

Chapter end

Hey Ultimatedaywriter is back and ready for more. Please read and review my chapter. I hope that this one will be a good one. The Outline this far includes three chapters plus so fingers crossed.

Questions comments

Please review

Disclaimer I don't own Tokyo Ghoul


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Red the Gamer

LV 6 xp to next 1,400xp

HP 20

ST 20

MP 225

STR 4 Physical power

DEX 4 Physical precision

VIT 4 Physical health

END 4 Physical perseverance and ST

AGL 4 Physical speed and reaction time

INT 12 Learning rate

WIS 4 Mental Utility

MAG 45 Magic Power and MP

SPRT 3 Soul power and all forms of spiritual manipulation

MAG CANNON lv7 – A spiraling beam of mana condensed to deal precise damage. Damage = MAG * lv * (%=MP). MAG+=lv

Nurture lv5 – A green aura that infuses xp into any conceivable object. Xp =MAG * lv *MP. MAG+=lv

Air Trick lv1 = A platform created from mana used to escape difficult situations. 50MP used to create platform. With every level an additional platform can be created. MAG+/AGL+=lv

Fibrous Carbon lv1 – Mana wrapped in carbon stitched within the dermis for maximum protection. DEF = MAG * LV per 10MP. MAG+/VIT+ =lv

Recycle lv1 - Use mana to rapidly recover ST. ST recovered = 1MP * lv. MAG+/END+=lv

Strength of Soul lv1 – This skill takes the unending power of the souls and boosts strength. MP, ST, and HP slowly drop until only 1HP remains. This skill can be turned off once one bar is fully depleted. STR = STR*SPRT. SPRT++/STR+=lv

Red was running and he wasn't getting tired. It was all thanks to his knew skill Recycle. At 2am he was turning another bend around the school track. He didn't know what the school was called only that Touka went there.

"Recycle lv+," He read the message and relaxed a bit as the stamina he used recovered. With every MP, he sold he now got 2ST for it and the boost in END and MAG wasn't bad either. He would need the END when he trained with Yomo. Going around the track again he received another lv up.

Checking his watch, it was 4 in the morning now time to go get breakfast. McDonalds was open. It was one of the few places in Japan he could buy his sausage, egg, and cheese griddle. Checking his skill, he had leveled it up to 5 just as planned.

From 4 to 5am was some of the most mind numbing jumping of his life. He used Air Trick over and over getting just a little higher each time. Every level he gained another jump. Only if he got too high, he could really damage himself.

Air Trick was lv 10 by 5 Red reasoned it was because the skill was just so expensive. Either way it made him significantly faster. So, he decided to start getting dangerous. He began to run. The back alleys were still relatively deserted. Using Air trick, he leapt upon fire escapes and used recycle to restore his ST when needed.

Birds shrieked at him when he invaded their nests or woke them up. He kept it up the levels were reward enough. Red was feeling better and better with ever jump, grab, and tumble.

Taking out one of the non-upgraded switch blades he used Fibrous Carbon. This was the moment of truth. He slashed the blade against his finger. The blade made a small scratch but it didn't bleed it more dented his skin. Laughing to himself, he kept slashing until he saw a message. The skill had leveled up. Was it because he was slashing himself or was it through use alone. This skill hadn't said.

Red decided a test was in order. He left the skill on slipping on five pairs of mantra beads to mitigate the MP cost. Waiting for a while he almost gave up hope when he saw a message. The skill had leveled up again.

To truly put his skill to the test he holds it on while he slashes at his arm. Not even indentions are left this time. The skill doesn't level up any faster though. It seems to be use based. That or the knife doesn't count as pushing his defenses anymore. After 5 minutes, he has leveled up again. In an hour, he is at lv5 and drops the skill.

His last skill to test was dangerous. It could drain his mana, move on to stamina, and finally his life. The five bands of mantra beads in all gave him at 10x mana regen. If he held his staff it would be 22x just by his increase in wisdom. Another stat he needed to upgrade.

Taking a deep breath, he activated Strength of Soul. A mass of energy emanated from within him it wrapped around his muscles and expanded them. Just as he felt his body become stronger than it had ever been before his mind blanked out.

Visions of himself running and jumping. Came to mind he felt himself come to just as he collapsed on the pavement in exhaustion. "Look what I have here, fresh meat." He heard a male voice say.

He felt a boot place itself on the back of his head. Red didn't have to look to tell that his health bar was down to 2HP it had only recovered to that when he collapsed. His ST was rapidly recovering and his MP was on its way to full. Feeling with his left hand he noticed he was still wearing his mantra beads. That explained why his health was back up.

"Strength of Soul lv+*20," he felt his muscles bulge at least something good had come of blacking out. "Oh, you're not going anywhere human. This is my territory I can't just let a meal get away." He still hadn't done more than groan. He couldn't really move his body it must have been because his HP was so low.

"Ah, little Nishiki what are you doing hunting here? Do you think this place as your territory? This is Anteiku grounds and." It must have been at that moment when she saw him. "Get away from him. He is protected." At this point his health was at three and climbing slowly.

"What is he to you Touka your boyfriend. As if any man would be dumb enough to date you. Much less a human I found on the street. Though to be fair I would probably drink myself to death if I was dating you as well." At 4HP Red could feel my body again and he started to get up. They both stared at him as he got up to wobbling feet.

"Hey Touka did you get the number of that bus that hit me." Red said as he braced himself against a wall. He activated Fibrous Carbon just in case. The drain was very little compared to Strength of Soul. Speaking of which he was starting to get his memory of what happened back.

Apparently under the influence of the technique he had picked a fight with the ground. Red had gone, on a rampage punching the concrete as much as he could. If he went back a few feet he was sure he would see his fist marks everywhere. Using any amount of strength when the skill is active causes it to rapidly level. Not to mention attempting to do battle with the red screen that clearly said, "Must have 200INT/WIS or higher to maintain control while using this skill." So, he really did have a ton of new skills to get.

"The bus better not have been named Nishiki." Touka turned to the brown-haired guy and gave him a death glare. Nishiki just raised his hands in a sign for peace and backed away. "Did you hear anything while you were getting up?" She said almost casually. If he wasn't certain it was a test he would have said yes.

"Nothing but my head doing its best to mimic a, elephant stampede. Why any good gossip?" Red raised his eyebrows at her. She just snorted.

"Yea Nishiki is a dick you should stay away from him. Honestly if I'm not with you then don't go down these alleys. A lot of people get killed thinking they can shave a few minutes off their daily routine." Red nodded to her for a second. She most likely killed a few of those people. If not now then in her youth. He wasn't foolish enough to forget who she was.

"Yakuza or ghouls," She glared at him for a second then smiled.

"You're not funny. If I find out that you have been wondering these streets alone I will so kill you." Red checked his watch. He would be late for training with Yomo in thirty minutes. Getting there in time wasn't really going to push it. He just had to move quickly. It was 6.30.

"Well I have to go. That Yomo guy said he had some stuff to talk to me about. You know that guy you had tailing me." She sputtered for a second and he kissed her on the lips, hugged her tightly, and ran off after saying good morning.

He managed to make it to the docks with ten minutes to spar. Using Air Trick and some parkour moves he had only seen on Youtube, he managed to cut out a lot of crowded walking. Two more levels in the Air Trick skill wasn't a bad reward either. Recycle had yet to level up. Though he reckoned that whatever training Yomo was about to put him through would fix that.

The docks were a large collection of storage buildings and ship yards. Red could smell the ocean air on the breeze. Humidity was so certain pneumonia would set in if he was still human. Reading the instructions Yomo left him he made his way to warehouse R12. Yomo opened the door to the outside and welcomed him in.

"Good you followed my instructions well. If you had come in through the wrong entrance you would have opened the door of a Yakuza interrogation. I share this warehouse with a crime lord. He pays me with the occasional corpse for keeping other ghouls away from this place." Red nodded in acceptance.

"So, you admit that you're a ghoul." The man nodded and his eyes turned black and red.

"What do you see when you stare upon my kind Red?" Yomo asked. When Red saw Yomo he saw the man's information and little else. Scan was more a ability than a skill. It never really increased though it could keep tabs on what the user knew. The function was determined by the world engine of the host universe and the INT of the user.

"I don't understand the question. Sorry, ghouls and humans are the same to me. It is my duty to protect both from the daemons. A few here and there is acceptable but when whole apartments start to disappear then the dungeon heart needs to be destroyed. That's not the answer your looking for, is it?" Red said. The stoic man said nothing he merely turned and flipped on a light.

As the room was bathed in light he could see wracks of practice swords, training posts, and real katana sheathed. He saw a cabinet closed with a few bottles of what he knew to be sword oil sitting atop it. The mats around the warehouse were to keep falls from being too damaging. With low hanging lantern style lighting, it made a wonderful place to train.

"The style I'm going to show you has no name. It is a collection of my experience and pieces of other styles mixed in. Are you ready to learn?" Yomo said.

"You have been awarded the skill Badass Blade lv1 – This style was built to pick opponents apart and punish them for their flaws. Super Rare Penta skill STR+/DEX+/AGL+/INT+/WIS+ per lv. This skill drains endurance rapidly and highlights weak points. It requires power, pin-point accuracy, speed, adaptability, and fast decision making. Strikes are made to flow one after the other until all opponents are dead. Damage = STR * weapon. + Bonus = weak point = +100%Damage, Kills = +50%AGL for ten seconds, this skill stacks, time resets every kill."

Red read and reread the information repeatedly. It was unreal. How was this skill even real? It increased half his stats just by leveling it. "Are you ready to begin. I only know how to teach it through trial and error. It would be best if we spar." Yomo smiled a bit and tossed him a bokken.

They squared off Red took up a stance that he saw Yomo use last night in the dungeon. He tried to mimic him the best he could. Yomo merely nodded and moved forward. Red attempted a downward swing only for Yomo to side step smash his elbow and tap his neck.

"My style isn't about striking its more about finding weaknesses and exploiting them without mercy. Again." He felt his elbows ache as he brought his bokken slowly. Getting back into his stance he picked out a target and they traded blows. Red aimed for a devastating beheading slash. When Yomo went for his knees after ducking Red leapt and attempted a strike at the neck. Yomo dodged and went for the elbows and shoulders.

After their tenth spar, he was beginning to get what the style was about. It forwent defense for all-out attack. When not going for a killing blow the swordsman should go for debilitating injuries. It really did take ridiculous speed. Worst of all he didn't think Yomo was even breaking a sweat. He had leveled up eight times in the skill but he still couldn't keep up with Yomo. The ghouls just seemed to ramp up his speed when he got faster.

The skill ate ST like nobody's business. Recycle had already reached 15 and he wasn't sure if they were done. He wasn't physically tired it was more of a mental type of deal. Checking his watch, it was 3 now. Touka would be getting out of class soon. He got up off the ground ready for another round with Yomo. The ghoul was drinking some coffee. He looked no worse for wear.

"We are done for the day go and rest we will go again in the morning." Red bowed, his face lit up a bit when he did it but he could take a bit of embarrassment to pay his respect. "Oh, and here." Red caught a katana. Quenke steal if you upgrade it like you did the pencil you should have an impressive weapon." Did nothing impress this guy. He turned a pencil into a quarter staff and the guy was like whatever. Here take, this sword.

Red put the blade in his inventory. He would need to train with it somewhere later like in the dungeon. Once again, he bowed and Yomo bowed back with a small smirk on his face. The guy knew Red was embarrassed.

He paid his fair wells to Yomo and headed towards Anteiku. Touka should be there and he wanted some coffee bad.

The café was quiet all the patrons were talking quietly amongst themselves. The lights were bright and the white walls and brown cushions gave the place a homey feel. He picked one of the open booths and waited for his waitress.

Kaya Irimi was his waitress. She took his order and brought him a cup of black coffee. He would need it for the dungeon tonight. Coffee always hardened his spirit.

"So, any entre or desert you are the guy Touka is dating the one with the food allergy?" Kaya said. Red sighed he did have the food allergy in life. Though now as a gamer he honestly didn't know.

"My name is Red, though I don't blame you for knowing me by my food allergy. Is Touka here yet?" Kaya gave him his receipt then checked her watch.

"She is off today. Though she won't be back till tomorrow. She's staying with her friend Yoriko. I would give her friends address but that would make you look like a stalker. Not very attractive especially to a girl like Touka. Just give her a call if you want to see her. This place doesn't have to be your only meeting spot." Red nodded he agreed with her. He just wanted to see her again just in case he died in the dungeon.

He paid his tab and left a big tip for his waitress. Hopefully he would get a chest after he beat floor 1. Making his way to the park he looked up at the waxing moon. Soon it would be new moon and the daemons could crawl from the dungeon to abduct people. It was there in his journal the under the feeding habits of dungeons.

The park looked lovely bathed in moonlight as it always did. He sat down against the largest tree in the park and relaxed. It was sad that he could only see the stars in the dungeon. Looking up at the moon left him with a sense of yearning. He would have to learn to fly soon, somehow.

"Hey there Red, I thought I would run into you here. Kaya called me saying that you were probably going to do something stupid. You apparently had a fatalistic look in your eyes. You also tipped her 5000yen." He looked over at her. For shame that was the closest he had gotten to a nap since he had gained this new life.

"Touka there is something I have to tell you." Touka's uncovered eye widened at his words.

"Oh, god you better not be thinking about suicide." He rolled his eyes and made himself look solemn.

"Touka I'm an alien creature that can only become pregnant when I fall in love. That last time we kissed was it. Touka you're going to be a father." She slapped Red across the face. The corners of her lips kept turning up despite how hard she tried to keep them down.

"That was retarded. Ugh, I want to break up with you now. That was just shit." Her face had gone red and she started to pace around. "I try and have a serious moment with you and this crap." Red rolled his eyes.

"Touka I'm sorry the last time you pounded my butt." She covered his mouth. Then looked in his eyes conspiratorially.

"Kaya put you up to this, didn't she? Oh, I am so going to kill her. When we go out you are going to buy my anything I want, you better stop giving 5000yen tips. Our engagement ring better be a diamond band with an unobtainium stone in the center ripped from a na'vi's bloody scrotum." Red bowed down to her.

"Yesh, master the tree peoples will burn before your glory and their scrotums shall give us their precious stones. Shall we drink orphan tears on our wedding night." Touka laughed and punched Red in the face lightly. When his head connected to the tree, she had a look of worry in her eyes. Red looked up at her grinning.

"Don't give a girl promises you can't keep. But yes, we will burn all the tree people and take their precious unobtainuim for a gaudy ring. White privilege." She presented a victory sign.

"You are clearly asian but yea white power." Touka snorted. "I will give have to supply enough white power for the both of us." She rolled her eyes.

"Red you are so white that the moon is reflecting off your skin. If you don't have enough white power for the both of us, then no one does." Touka said, then looked back at Red. "So, what are you doing here out in the park alone at night?" Her eyes lost all their playfulness and hardened. If she didn't have such control her eyes would be red. He was certain they would be when staring at him when she learned that he knew. If their relationship survived. The omission of secrets was often a big relationship killer. Not as much as having children, divorce, or money problems. It was dependent on the secret after all.

"Touka I don't sleep ever. Sometimes, I like to come out here and sit at the foot of this tree. It soothes me to the point I can pretend to sleep." The door wouldn't open for a few more hours. He could talk with Touka a bit longer.

"That is how you ended up passed out in an alley isn't it. You stay up for days and then crash. What am I going to do with you?" She said. They went quiet after a while. She had to leave because it was a school night. She kissed him a bit harder than they had before.

The moon seemed to shine a bit brighter as the door opened. When the skeletal hands reached out to grab him he batted them away with his sword. The quinque steel easily deflected the weak arms. He leapt forward and the world was bathed in shadows.

He stood on a familiar obsidian platform the many black stars shined over the white sky. It gave the floor a dizzying feel. The normal lesser daemons were there waiting for him. Opening his inventory, he pulled the sword free.

The sword looked like any other katana. The handle was wood along with the sheath. It was clearly made for function not cosmetics. He gathered his mana for nurture the normal green color flooded the dungeon with a green light as he continued to pour mana out. The sword began to glow with the substance and a shell wrapped around it. The color changed to an ever-deeper hue before the shell broke.

When he pulled the blade free he heard a voice speak. It was so low that he couldn't make it out. Red used scan on his new artefact. "Nameless – This blade is a high creation still fluid in its purpose. By using it this sword will develop further. Scans indicate this blade matches the same spirit frequency of an unformed soul cutter by 83%. *2 to SPRT when in use." That told him so much about his new blade and so little.

The blade itself looked no different than it had before. Only small patches of green mana made this sword different from the quinque blade.

Bringing his attention back on the daemons they had not approached him. That was one of the rule of the dungeon. Safe zones were held in high regard. If he attacked the demons from here they would become far more aggressive. In fact, the dungeon could unleash any number of daemon at him it wished.

Keeping his blade at his side he made his way out of the safe zone. The daemons immediately become more alert. It was like a switch was flipped. Holding nameless in a stance he prepared for the confrontation.

They no longer had their jerky movements they seemed a bit more controlled. Creating 5 Air Tricks he made them shoot up flinging the daemons in the air. Dashing forward he unleashed a few MAG cannon blasts sweeping to get as many distant kills as he could while they were disoriented.

Running in like a man on fire he stabbed at any vital point he could find. There was no one to watch his back so he had to be fast. When the daemons began to recover from his initial assault he ran away from the horde. Already he had 30 kills but that was pointless. There were at least a hundred of them. He watched as the shadowy energy from the daemons sunk into the floor. A single chest appeared to the side.

He didn't dare to go and open the bronze colored chest. Like dogs some of the smaller ones got on all fours and ran at him. They roared and leapt with their claws, Red side stepped, and dismembered them as he slowly retreated. To lower the amount of daemons that could assault him, at once, he picked off the ones still struggling to get up.

Once he hit the 50 kill mark a silver chest appeared in the safe zone. Red was breathing heavily there were only 30 daemons the night before. At least the rewards would be good.

His mana recovered rapidly as he dodged attacks, cut off limbs, and occasionally managed a clean decapitation. The numbers were dwindling he was recovering his ST and MP just as fast as his body would allow. A shadowy substance had begun to cover his sword. It was making cutting harder costing him ever more stamina. Had the dungeon heart redesigned the daemons to make killing them in mass with a sword harder.

"Badass Blade lv+," he ignored the pop-up screen only giving enough focus to it to turn it off. When Red tried to clean the blade with a flick the substance stayed put. Was it some type of putty material?

At 75 kills a chest appeared. This one was made of gold. Red activated Fibrous Carbon and felt his skin gain layers of tough carbon material mixed with mana. Then he activated Strength of Soul. This time his vision didn't leave him but a sense of madness took over.

He ran forward with all his might sword gripped in hand. Red slashed and cut through the armor and bone of the lesser daemons. Their child like expressions of shock didn't bother him. He merely went on to the next enemies.

In this state of madness, he was faster and infinitely stronger. The last enemy died by the 14th second of this state. The boss appeared. "Abominable Cursed Knight HP1000/MP100 – To strengthen the boss more souls were needed. This creation was made too quickly and is unstable. It could be called a berserker."

The creature wore even heavier armor. It was more stream line except for its chest. When he saw the creature's chest he saw a caver of a mouth covered in eyes and teeth. Tentacles moved around the cavity. This creature had a massive shield in his left and a hammer in his right. The creature was 9ft tall and it moved fast.

In his rage, he didn't parry he only dodged the hammer and side stepped shield slams. He wasn't in his right mind, he kept seeing Yomo as he fought, but he was faster than the creature. Red was studying the creatures moves like he had been made to do. It may have been only a 7-hour spar with his new teacher but it made all the difference.

Then it happened when the creature lunged with his shield and spun with his hammer, Red stuck at the creature's elbow. Though his blade was dulled it made no difference with his increased power. The arm and hammer clattered to the ground. The creature was so surprised that it didn't guard in time to stop Red from cutting at the joint in the knight's leg armor. The leg below the knee came off with a pop.

The knight collapsed as it thrust its shield at Red. Red felt the blow even through his rage. He shut off the skill. Just as he eased himself off the ground. His HP was cut in half by that single blow. The knight was crippled though. Shadowy ink oozed from its limbs. Red was exhausted he had used that skill again. It cost him a lot of MP he was only just now recovering a tenth of it.

The Knight moved closer to one of his limbs. Red blasted the limb with a MAG Cannon disintegrating it. It cost him some mana it really would be a while before he recovered it all. It's not like he had a bunch of Health recovering skills.

Taking a deep breath, he had better end this before it got out of hand. He ran at the knight and used Air Trick again. The knight was launched high in the air rushing under it Red aimed his sword and used the skill again to fling himself up to meet the creature. Wind rushed by his face and the inky blood dripped down from his sword all over his hands and face. Red closed one eye focusing on the creature with the other.

The creature turned in midair. Tentacles spread wrapping around him. Raising his free hand, he aimed it at the creature's mouth. As it tried to reel him in he unleashed a final MAG Cannon. An orb of mana appeared around his hand, he condensed it, and then let the mana fly forth. The mouth of the creature was unarmored soft despite the teeth. The last of the creature's HP went down and it vanished into shadows. A final Platinum chest appeared in the safe zone.

Covered in sticky shadowy blood Red eased himself up from the ground. Fibrous Carbon had kept the blades of the tentacles from cutting him up but the impact had cost him another 10HP. The bar was flashing. Stumbling he made his way to the safe zone.

As Red stumbled towards the safe zone his sword hung over his shoulder the inky blood disappeared into the blade. The different colored chest was new. Reaching into the bronze one he pulled out 50,000Yen like he had gotten from his first fight here.

The silver chest revealed a book and 100,000Yen the money disappeared into his inventory account. The book though flashed before him. "Do you want to use the skill book Restoration Uncommon dual skill WIS+/VIT+. Restore health = WIS * lv. Cost 50MP." Red didn't really care he hit yes and let the new knowledge wash over him. It seemed he was destined to be a mage.

Then there was the final item in the chest. It was a scythe. Well he chunked that in his inventory never knew when a spare weapon would come in handy. Before he opened the gold chest he checked his LV.

Red the Gamer

LV 10 xp to next 2,200xp

HP 65

ST 100

MP 330

STR 37 Physical power

DEX 13 Physical precision

VIT 13 Physical health

END 20 Physical perseverance and ST

AGL 29 Physical speed and reaction time

INT 21 Learning rate

WIS 14 Mental Utility and MP regen

MAG 66 Magic Power and MP

SPRT 51 Soul power and all forms of spiritual manipulation

Stat points 15 Skill points 3

MAG CANNON lv10 – A spiraling beam of mana condensed to deal precise damage. Damage = MAG * lv * (%=MP). MAG+=lv

Nurture lv5 – A green aura that infuses xp into any conceivable object. Xp =MAG * lv *MP. MAG+=lv

Air Trick lv15 = A platform created from mana used to escape difficult situations. 50MP used to create platform. With every level an additional platform can be created. MAG+/AGL+=lv

Fibrous Carbon lv8 – Mana wrapped in carbon stitched within the dermis for maximum protection. DEF = MAG * LV per 10MP. MAG+/VIT+ =lv

Recycle lv15 - Use mana to rapidly recover ST. ST recovered = 1MP * lv. MAG+/END+=lv

Strength of Soul lv25 – This skill takes the unending power of the souls and boosts strength. MP, ST, and HP slowly drop until only 1HP remains. This skill can be turned off once one bar is fully depleted. STR = STR*SPRT. SPRT++/STR+=lv

Badass Blade lv9 – This style was built to pick opponents apart and punish them for their flaws. Super Rare Penta skill STR+/DEX+/AGL+/INT+/WIS+ per lv. This skill drains endurance rapidly and highlights weak points. It requires power, pin-point accuracy, speed, adaptability, and fast decision making. Strikes are made to flow one after the other until all opponents are dead. Damage = STR * weapon. + Bonus= weak point = +100%Damage, Kills = +50%AGL for ten seconds this skill stacks

Restoration lv1 - Uncommon dual skill WIS+/VIT+. Restore health = WIS * lv. Cost 50MP.

Three levels seemed a little light for what he had fought. Then again if normal people did this then the chests were really the only thing of value. He opened the gold chest. 200,000yen sat in the chest along with five sets of riot armor. He calmly put the armor in his inventory for later. Sometimes dungeons made what they gave people other times they fabricated real world items off their victims.

Digging really deep into the chest he found another two skill books. One was called spiritual sense and the other was Fortify. Instead of learning them right away he just placed them in his inventory.

Then he went to the platinum chests. There were two of them one for beating 100 enemies the other for killing the boss. Did that mean that normal people could defeat 25 guys claim a chest rinse and repeat. With the skill books, they could become strong after a while. It was something a dungeon did like fattening up a pig before the slaughter. The stronger it could make a soul before it devoured them the larger the gain it would receive.

After all the dungeon heart was a predator above all. It had gained enough victims over time to adapt its strategy and have its victims come back.

Thoughts aside he opened the platinum chest. There was no money in this one only five skill books. "Power play, Energizer, black star, fire ball, and tornado made up the skill books. Then there was a small bag of black beads. Holding one in his hand Red used scan on it.

"A small orb of miasma when consumed by a human it can give them random daemonic powers. Many humans have fallen to daemonic energies and become vessels for the dungeons. Unlike those born in the dungeon these vessels can move during the day." He tossed them in his inventory. Leaving those anywhere was just asking for a disaster.

He went to the final chest and opened it up. All that was there was a single deed to a house in the 20th ward. It was an apartment complex with the former owner's signature on it. This was a sign that the dungeon was increasing in power. By even touching this deed he had allowed the dungeon to affect the outside world. The place was now his until he died. Various bankers and officials will make sure of that without noticing. More than likely they had been forced to swallow a daemons seed. Now he had a whole bad of them.

Red starred off at the doorway to the second floor. His kills would have greatly increased the dungeon's power. Even with all the new skills dungeons were dangerous for a reason. If he didn't out power this place soon it would devour the world.

Red took a deep breath and descended to the next floor.

Chapter end.

Hope you guys liked it please review. I left it as a bit of a cliff hanger but the chapter was getting a little long. I think I'm going to start just giving the names of the skills and levels instead of everything it does.

The next chapter will start with a Touka POV. Followed by adventures on the second floor. Then we will move on to Kaneki and Rize on their date the next day.

Sample

Chapter 3 preview

Touka had already cleaned out her fridge. Just the scent of him drove her hunger out of control. The thought of his flesh was too much for her to concentrate sometimes. Red didn't smell like a human.

Oh, at a distance Red's scent was masked by other smells but get too close and there was a hint of something more. She devoured another human steak.

When they first started dating she thought they would have to break it off or Red would die. She wouldn't even know what she was doing until the screams started. Touka wasn't sure of her self-control if that happened.

That scent was getting stronger and the more they talked the more she could ignore it. She was getting nose blind to it. At least that's what she told herself. Just keep talking and you won't even notice it.

The microwave beeped and she ripped her food out. The blood had dried a bit but that was ok she wasn't looking to bath in flavor. She bit into the steak and felt warm blood dribble down her bottom lip. Licking it off she shoved the whole thing into her mouth making her cheeks bulge.

Chewing and only thinking of eating, she swallowed it down. She felt the feeling in her stomach and lit a few candles. It was going to be a long night. Red wasn't the only one having trouble sleeping.

Preview end

Please review

Disclaimer I don't own Tokyo Ghoul


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 The Turning Point

Touka, had already cleaned out her fridge. Just the scent of him had driven her hunger out of control. The thought of his flesh, it was too much for her. Concentration failed her at every turn. One thing bothered her than any other. Red didn't smell like a human.

At a distance Red's scent was masked by other smells. It was when she got too close, that there was a hint of something more. She devoured another human steak. The flavor that once gave her a sense of bliss, felt dull.

When they first started dating, three days ago, she thought they would have to break it off or Red would die. She wouldn't know what she was doing until the screams started. Touka wasn't sure of her self-control. Her track record wasn't what she wished it was.

That scent was getting stronger, yet the more they talked the more she could ignore it. Was getting nose blind to it? She could only hope it was her self-control. Just keep talking and you won't even notice it.

The microwave beeped and she ripped her food out. The blood had dried a bit but that was ok, she wasn't looking to bath in flavor. She bit into the steak and felt warm blood dribble down her bottom lip. Licking it off, she shoved the whole thing into her mouth. Her cheeks bulged unsightly.

Chewing and only thinking of eating, she swallowed it down. She felt the feeling in her stomach and lit a few candles. It was going to be a long night. Red wasn't the only one having trouble sleeping.

Her phone buzzed. It was Yoriko. Hitting the green telephone, she answered. "Hey Yoriko, it's a little late is something wrong?"

"Click on this link, you have to watch it, I will text you on messenger." Touka rolled her eyes but clicked on the link. She was surprised when the video that played showed her the park, more so when it showed her Red wearing a ski mask with his hood up. How could she tell it was him? Touka wasn't stupid. She was wondering what he was doing still there. The live feed read 00.12 hours. So, in Red's clunky scale 12:12 am. A black door appeared on the screen bathed in moonlight.

A sword appears in Red's hand that wasn't there before. "You saw it here folks. Before anywhere else I caught the supernatural on video. Channel BleachedBaller119 please subscribe. Yes, this is the proof that dungeons are real and we are all just bystanders in our world, NPCs if you will. I'm going to try and get closer to this gamer." Touka wanted to roll her eyes at the human's assumptions. If not for Red she would discount all of this to CGI. Technology has gotten to the point, where this wasn't anything.

The black door opened and white skeletal arms shot out only to be struck down. Touka had seen that style before. A scowl covered her face. Yomo had some explaining to do. She already had her jacket on. If this was really live, she had time to pull her maybe boyfriend, out of whatever fire he was in.

Back on screen the arms were defeated and Red walked through the door without hesitation. "Did you see that? That was some samurai assassin shit right there. We are going to sneak in and lay low. I hope the stream reaches wherever the door leads to.

The screen goes black. Then it opens to a white sky with shiny black speckles that shine down like stars. The ground was an obsidian black that borders on purple. Out in the distance, at least a hundred creepy looking children seem to be dancing. Red reaches his hand forward and the camera zooms in on him.

Red turns his hand over and lifts it up. All the monsters if that is what they are launch up. Red then charges forward blue blasts leave his fingertips, he twists, and unleashes a flurry of blasts. When the monsters reach the ground, Red moves like an avenging angel. He cuts throats and maims them. If it weakens them then he does it. Just like Yomo she realizes.

Suddenly, he is back peddling. Just as the first monster gets to its feet more beams of blue energy fly, from his left hand. He killed only the creatures that were still down. When they get too close he reacts with sword play. White bones failed to match steel. He cleaved through them at times bisecting his enemies. Touka could see a problem, his sword is doing less and less damage. Her boots were on now and the door swung open. Her white-haired uncle Yomo stood in the door way, her way.

Sweat covered his body. Had he run all the way here? "You can't go there right now Touka. If you do you both could die." That hit her like a wrecking ball. He had known.

"What do you know?" Yomo stared at her phone of Red cutting through his foes with more and more difficulty. Blasts shot from his hands but the creatures were getting faster. If they saw the blast goes their way, they dodged more often.

"He is quick. In one day, he has learned to almost perfectly mimic my style. I would see it in person, if the rules didn't forbid it." Touka looked at him questioningly. He often did that. Slip in the important details, lead her by the nose the best conclusion. Better yet, he led her to the right conclusion.

"I'm still pissed. So, wherever he is there is some rule preventing ghouls and humans from teaming up?" Yomo stared at the screen. As Red unleashed a solid wave of the blue energy. The creatures died quick enough when it touched them.

"Are you seeing this? What power how can anyone human, do such a thing. Is it that place, does it make humans stronger? If I were to kill those things, would I get experience points? Continue watching and subscribe to find the answer and support me on ." Yomo kept blocking the door.

"Touka, there are beings in that place faster and perhaps stronger than I. One of the rules, we discovered, is a limitation. The dungeon as he calls it, is home to sentient collections of negative emotions called daemons. One of the stronger daemons told us that Red cannot have a partner. If he did then the entire dungeon would turn on him. If you try to help him you will both die. But it's your decision, Touka. I don't think he will die tonight." Touka watched her uncle walk out of her room and close the door.

When her eyes returned to the screen, she saw Red glowing blue. The energy wrapped around him like a cloak. His eyes shined a deep blue even from so far away. This time he moved like a bullet. The obsidian ground crumbled beneath his footsteps.

The daemons died with single slashes. Their bodies tore apart more from force than anything. Ink that flowed like blood covered him and the ground. Yet still he shown blue to her eyes. When the last of the creatures died by his blade, she had thought it over.

Red's fast paced movements seemed too much for the creatures. He was getting faster with every kill, just like Yomo seemed to get.

Touka's eyes widened, the darkness swirled around, and a massive creature burst free. It looked like an armored knight from a video game. Only it had a rinkaku. "Is that a ghoul? Could this guy be a member of the CCG? Will my subscribers surpass 200k? Keep watching to find out." Touka rolled her eyes at the obvious promotion.

The camera moved to a series of chests, that popped up. "Well, it seems that killing so many of those monster causes these to appear. I'm going to open one to see what's inside." She narrowed her eyes. This guy's obvious greed should get him killed.

As hard as he tried he couldn't open even the bronze box. "It seems they must be keyed to the owner. Too bad, I would have like to see what's inside. Let's toon back in to the battle." The youtuber said.

Red was spinning and dodging swings of the hammer. She watched just as the knight over extended. He made his move. Swinging his blade he cut off the nine-foot knight's arm and leg at the knee. The knight rammed his shield into Red sending him flying. The blue glow vanished leaving a panting Red.

The monster attempted to reclaim its limbs with its tentacles, but Red wasn't having it. He blasted it with the blue laser once again. The limbs were reduced to ashes. Red blasted the leg too before the monster could reclaim it.

"Are you seeing this right now Touka, who do you think it is? Could it be a secret member of the CCG maybe he will get our area?" Yoriko said. Touka rolled her eyes. Red didn't feel like a member of the CCG. Even before she saw this, he seemed more like what he claimed to be than an investigator.

"No, I don't think this has anything to do with ghouls." Touka felt that the reply was lame but what else could she say. Red was not an investigator. If anything, he was an alien that wanted to get in her pants.

The camera couldn't zoom in on his face, not that there was anything to see. Touka wanted to consider his eyes, she wanted to get a feel for what he was thinking at that moment. Anything to put off the confrontation that was sure to come after school. She could take the day off if it was for this.

It happened in an instant. The creature was launched into the air. Red moved under it and launched himself. She blinked, Red was suddenly wrapped up by rinkaku tentacles. His hand was raised in defiance. Another blue laser formed, this one bigger than before, and it shot through the monster. As the beast was reduced to flowing shadows, Touka let out a breath.

"You heard it here before anywhere else. Maybe you have seen ghoul attacks and CCG investigators battling ghouls, but you have never seen a dungeon battle. Oh, shit he's coming back." The youtuber hid behind a pillar, while his camera followed Red.

Red went from chest to chest. Whenever he grabbed something it disappeared. Whether it was cash, books, weapon, and even a dead to an apartment complex it vanished. Touka blinked for a second. Did Red really have gamer powers?"

She heard Red mumble something but it wasn't very clear. He was holding up a sack full of black marbles. "This isn't unobtanium." She snorted, as if he would find that even in a dungeon.

He descended a set of stairs. The youtuber waited a few minutes then followed behind him. She looked down at the comments when the screen went black. There was a flood of people denouncing the video. The youtuber already had 150k subscribers and his numbers were climbing fast.

When everything came into focus, the world was a sunny with a crisp blue sky. Red was standing there at a distance clicking through invisible screens. "So, you were the one watching me. It seems the mask was a good idea after all." Red said in an echoing deep voice. It sounded a lot like Obito's Madara voice.

"I want to expose this to the world. What are you and why is this here?" Red stared at the camera. His eyes had changed. She saw it to be like the reverse of a ghoul's. The whites of his eyes had become gold and the blue sclera was mixed with the gold. It created a weird pattern of stars.

"What I am, is a moderator of sorts. This place, is a dungeon." Red, turned and walked away. She saw the hill they stood on and how it overlooked a maze. The sky above was blue there was even a sun. The dungeon didn't make any sense. Below the hill was the massive labyrinth, it was filled with red skinned demons. That was the only way to describe them demons, oni. They moved unnaturally swift.

"Wait a minute, what is a dungeon and a moderator of what?" Red sighed, she watched his shoulders slump.

"This place is a collection of souls chained by a dungeon heart. The heart mutates the souls, usually with torture and then fuses them with dead flesh. This is the result. I am here to ensure the heart doesn't devour this world. Though, I have no problem with the greedy fools who come here seeking power. I am a moderator, it isn't my job to save the idiots of the world." The camera, leaves Red and focuses on the demons. "It is the hate these daemons have for their killers that refines the corruption. That is what the heart feeds on, the hatred, agony, and desperation from these daemons. Don't get me wrong though. Come those who are greedy, march into the dungeon, and search for your heart's desire. Feed yourself to the dungeon and it will grow. Come, try your hand at defeating the heart and obtaining the ultimate prize." Red turned his back on the camera.

"Wait, how do I get out of here?" The youtuber said.

There was no way he was getting out of there Touka realized. The fool was using a live feed what did the dungeon need him for now. Red just chuckled as he leapt off the hill down into the labyrinth. "You can't leave a floor until it's cleared. There is no exit, until I beat this floor." Touka watched Red use **Air Trick,** and she saw him launch himself off walls. He killed everything in his path.

Red POV

 **LV 10 xp to next 2,200xp**

 **HP 75**

 **ST 120**

 **MP 515**

 **STR 43 Physical power**

 **DEX 13 Physical precision**

 **VIT 15 Physical health**

 **END 24 Physical perseverance and ST**

 **AGL 29 Physical speed and reaction time**

 **INT 21 Learning rate**

 **WIS 14 Mental Utility**

 **MAG 100 Magic Power and MP**

 **SPRT 61 Soul power and all forms of spiritual manipulation**

 **Stat points 20 skill points 4**

 **MAG CANNON lv25, Nurture lv5, Air Trick lv15, Fibrous Carbon lv10, Recycle lv20, Strength of Soul lv30, Badass Blade lv9, Restoration lv1**

As a gamer, there were times, he felt his skills were lacking in power. He had an inventory filled with skill books. He had no desire to use them. Red was satisfied with what skills he had right now. If he were to equip anymore he would lose track of them. Did he really need to turn into some type of power irradiating monster?

Relatively slowly, he made his way through the maze spamming **Air Trick** he quickly dispatched daemons. He was fast and sometimes loud, but he got the job done. It was difficult, often the daemons never saw him. It was in effort to not to think about his little interview.

The guy had caught him flatfooted. This was not the right time to expose himself. What would Touka say to him? He hadn't gotten a message yet, maybe he was in the clear. She didn't seem like the type to stay on youtube 24/7.

The Daemon's blood no longer affected his sword. Heck, the blade seemed to soak up the blood, long before it was blunted. His sword whistled, as he cleared out another group of daemons. Skills were great, he didn't need to use a lot of them. When swinging his sword would do the job, he preferred to use his sword.

Speaking of his sword the thing had begun to change again. The whisper, at times he thought it was getting louder. Worse yet, it wouldn't shut up. If he could understand it that would be a thing, but he couldn't. It distracted him, sometimes his swipes that should be lethal missed, and others severed the spine but left him open. Crossing sword to axe, was a more daunting task. When the opponent was physically stronger speed and skill was needed to offset their advantage.

Still he loved his sword, it had a way of cutting through multiple spines in a single swing. Even backbones that were double layered were cut clean through. Redundancy, meant nothing to his sword.

Red was getting faster, as he leveled up **badass blade** and **air trick** the speed of his became inconsequential. He was getting closer to the end of the maze. As more daemons fell to his sword, he felt a change. The maze was giving him less dead ends.

There were traps all over the floor. Strange runes decorated the floor, he saw one of the daemon's land in one only to be burnt alive. Only flames didn't affect them. These daemons were fire or at least fire resistant.

When the final daemon died, he leapt up high in the air. Red stood on the platform of an **air trick,** he waited for the boss to emerge. The guy with the camera was still there and so was a rabbit hiding in the shadows.

He brought up his stat screen and placed the 20 points 10 to INT and 10 to WIS. Layers seemed to melt off his mind as his vision and other senses sharpened. Knowing he would need all the help he could get, he placed stat points in WIS and INT.

"You have been awarded the skill **Third Eye lv1 – You see the world as none else can through the eye of a psychic. Low level telekinesis, clairvoyance, and telepathy are gained passively with this skill. Increased levels intensify this skill. Active practice increases this skill's lv. Uncommon duel skill INT+/Wis+ * lv**." Red felt a pressure at his forehead. Another message popped up. " **Mystical Eye lv1 – Your third eye is so saturated by the mana in your body that you can draw in mana. Passive mana regen + lv per second. Active pull in mana from the very air. mana regen % = lv. Dual uncommon skill WIS+/MAG+**."

Red reveled in his new powers. Flashes of the monster as it slowly formed out of shadows flew through his mind. There were many possibilities even as the creature took form.

The creature finally revealed itself. Red was surprised. It was nothing like what he saw in his future visions. As he saw many visions his expectation were shattered. He saw the blade rise to strike at him, long before the creature's shoulder moved.

He was to the side, delivering a blast from **MAG Cannon** directly into the creature. It phased through the creature and kept going over the horizon. Red wiped his face of sweat.

He was drenched in the stuff the ski mask didn't help. Dressing out in that riot armor seemed the better option about now. Especially when fighting this thing.

It was three stories tall, a torso balanced on eight red and flowing spider legs. Was that a kagune? The creature had six arms two held torches, two held axes, and the top two held spears. It had three faces all depicting different facial expressions. This creature was different, more streamline refined. Red activated his scan ability.

"Asura the drunken HP 20,000/ MP 10,000 – This creature was sculpted by the maze, to destroy the gamer was its purpose. The labyrinth itself is sentient and recorded Red's progress. It consulted the heart and calibrated on this new creation. Unlike most daemons this one was outfitted with a skill set of some sort. Phasing out of the physical realm hints at a DPS style opponent." Red took off his hoody and tossed it to the maze. His temperature immediately lowered.

His bare chest was exposed to the wind, his **Third Eye** showed him various possible actions the daemon could take. That's why he dropped down, when the creature leapt forward. Like a machine gun **MAG Cannon** fired from his fingertips up at the creature's underbelly. The charge was only at 20%, it didn't do much damage. The kagune legs seemed to negate 50% of his damage.

The kagune shifted and struck down at him. He shot himself back into the wall of the maze. The wall hadn't been there before. The mental map in his head and his **Third Eye** both showed him a different scenario. The maze must have shifted, if it was truly sentient that was a possible.

There were few choices in the matter. He tried blocking. one of the torches, as it swung down at him. Red was tossed aside. Flipping in midair, he landed on one of the walls. One of the three faces of the creature saw him and went on the attack. A truly long spear just barely missed him, as he dodged to the left.

His sword binged off the shaft of the spear. He couldn't break it, so easily. Jumping in the air and using **Air Trick** he got above the creature and blasted it again. He saw the skill phase through the creature, even before he fired it.

Taking a deep breath, he fired himself back with **Air Trick.** He needed a plan. Whenever he thought about a plan scenarios went through his mind, and possible futures fought him for relevance. Red opened a menu and found the **Power Play** , **Fortify** , and **Dark Star** skill books, they were still options. The creature moved quickly, but it had no ranged attacks.

Dealing less than 200HP wasn't in his plans. He didn't want to lose but he didn't want to lose himself to temptation either. Too many skills at once could destroy his sense of self. Once a gamer got so powerful they got a big head and often fell to more cunning dungeons. Red hit learn on each skill tab.

" **Power Play lv1 – Take the world by storm and continuously infuse your muscles with mana. This technique increases STR = STR * (%=lv). MP cost 1MP per sec. This is as uncommon dual skill STR+/MAG+.** " Red felt the slightest increase to his physical strength, it took next to nothing to hold the skill. The next skill hit. " **Fortify lv1** – **Increases DEF = DEF + (% = lv). This skill requires 1MP to use. This is an uncommon dual skill VIT+/MAG+.** " That was really lame his skin felt just a little tougher but nothing to write home about. Were the skills he received in the dungeon subpar?

" **Dark Star lv1** – **This skill was created from the very essence of the dark. From this skill, a spark of the primal darkness has hatched within you. Skills that are based upon the dark can now be copied with Mystical Eye. To level this skill copy skills forged in darkness. This is a Deca Secret Rare skill MAG+++++/SPRT+++++ *lv**." Red read the skill, then closed the message. He felt the shard of dark rest in his soul. It was nothing more than a speck but its corruptive properties were potentially endless.

His face set in a frown. **Restoration** was working quickly, to fix his bruised body it would need time. The creature approached him slowly. Its multiple faces fixed in a solemn appearance. Many of the creature's eyes starred at him, they tracked his every breath. Focusing through his eyes, he fired a quick beam into one of the creature's large eyes. The creature wailed and balled itself up.

Red moved towards one of the arms holding a torch. At the elbow, he yelled and slashed down feeling his sword finally hit something. The joint made a loud popping sound, when he tore through it. As he moved at break neck speeds slashing at the elbow joint he heard cracking and popping sounds.

He could feel its pain. The little spark in his heart grew stronger and adrenaline rushed through him. Red shouted in happiness as the arm fell away. Moving quickly, he blasted it so it couldn't be reattached.

A grin began to spread over his face as he dodged incoming attacks. The face that starred at him was one full of hate. Red met the face with a grin. He tore at the fingers holding the weapons. It didn't matter how strong the creature swings, Red was finding weaknesses.

That arm he cut off left a wide hole in the creature's defenses. Its life was cut by a thousand after losing the limb. He could do it now all he had to do was take another. He blasted at another eye only for his attack to phase through. It wouldn't be so easy.

Sweat rained from his body, as he made use of **Air Trick,** every leap was calculated to put him in a better position. The stump of the creature's lower arm was beginning to grow a new limb. This creature was strong.

A grin had spread over the creature's face. Red was enjoying this, it was an exciting fight. Then he saw it one of his attacks getting through, if he attacked just at the right time it would be over. He let the spear get closer than it had before. This time he held his ground blocking it. The creature matched him in strength.

Twisting out of the way Red blasted another eye. The Asura lost its grip on its weapon. Red took the weapon and stabbed it into the creature's abdomen burying it into the maze. Jumping back up the angered face looked at him with one eye. Red chuckled as he powered up a **MAG Cannon.**

The blue spiral of the cannon turned a deep purple from the dense mana. 500MP powered the skill, he felt the tips of his fingers burn from the friction. Thrusting his hand forward he unleashed the skill.

Breathing heavy he watched as the blast ripped through the creature. It struck, in the chest ripping through armored flesh and bone. **Air trick** launched him forward behind his attack. The spear had been destroyed this was his last chance. He landed on the creature's chest just as his skill had eaten into it.

Taking his sword in both hands, he stabbed into where he knew the creature's heart lay. Another 2000 damage appeared on the creature's life bar. He twisted the blade another 2000 damage was issued. Finally, he yanked the blade free, with one final slash shadowy blood went everywhere. It covered his body and the creature's body faded. Belatedly, he felt the level ups but exited out the screens. Nearly every skill he possessed lv upped.

He was starting to feel exhausted. Though he couldn't physically sleep, he needed a break from all of this. If he didn't have a rest, the dungeon would kill him. As he started to walk up towards the hill, eyes appeared all over the maze.

The stone maze became a mass of writhing tentacles. He launched himself as high up as he could. Reserves hadn't recovered yet. They wouldn't for a minute or two. Red used scan.

"Dungeon maze mastermind HP 30,000/MP 30,000 – This creature is an observer and a greater daemon. It is the true boss of floor 2." Fire balls and lightning hit everywhere in waves. The creature wasn't playing around. The light of the sun disappeared revealing a dark world, except for the light from this monster's eyes.

He launched himself at the ball of tentacles. Sword in hand madness in his heart. Red was done with this he would kill this beast and leave the dungeon.

His sword scraped against the creature, Red ran cutting tentacles apart moving faster and faster. Every bisected tentacle counted as a kill and it increased his speed by half. With his movement speed, air pressure was becoming a real problem. His reaction time was only getting faster, there was no ceiling in sight.

The ball of rinkaku tentacles twisted and spun as he cut it to pieces. **Air Trick** kept him from leaving his foe. He knew if he gave it any respite, it could recover all its HP.

Every cut off tentacle was 50HP. Red cut off ten every second. Then twenty and forty before he was thrown off again. Was he getting xp for these kills and did he even care anymore? No, but that was ok, he needed to fight. **Strength of Soul** engaged and he moved with even more strength.

His efforts never seemed to be enough. **Recycle** replenished his lost stamina, but his MP was dropping like a stone. The creature's HP never dropped below 20,000. He blasted it with all the magical force he could muster and chopped it up. Nothing, hurt it.

That was when he saw it. A bladed tentacle, unlike the others. This one had a single kagugan, it watched him. When he drove his blade in the thing's eye it shrieked. That was when it opened.

A small pocket opened and a growth poked out of it. Moving quickly Red slashed and blasted the growth. The HP bar dropped and with a burst the thing exploded. Blood, red blood covered his body as the mass fell to the ground.

Red stumbled out of the wreckage. His body was sore and his head pounded. His MP bar was slowly returning.

 **Red the Gamer**

 **LV 15 xp to next 8,100xp**

 **HP 135**

 **ST 245**

 **MP 965**

 **STR 59 Physical power**

 **DEX 19 Physical precision**

 **VIT 27 Physical health**

 **END 49 Physical perseverance and ST**

 **AGL 49 Physical speed and reaction time**

 **INT 47 Learning rate**

 **WIS 39 Mental Utility**

 **MAG 193 Magic Power and MP**

 **SPRT 76 Soul power and all forms of spiritual manipulation**

 **Stat points 25 skill points 5**

 **MAG CANNON lv40**

 **Nurture lv5**

 **Air Trick lv30**

 **Fibrous Carbon lv20**

 **Recycle lv45**

 **Strength of Soul lv35**

 **Badass Blade lv15**

 **Restoration lv5**

 **Mystical Eye lv5**

 **Third Eye lv10**

 **Dark Star lv1**

 **Fortify lv3**

 **Power Play lv5**

He had won, hadn't he? With the death of the two bosses of floor two, he could leave. At the same time, he didn't want to. Red regretted being seen on video.

His jeans were torn. Black hair covered in sweat draped over his eyes. Cuts covered his body. What defenses he had were not quite enough. Blood dripped down filling his shoes.

Red felt his socks squish, as he made his way towards the hill. **Restoration** was working overtime to close his wounds. He was glad he survived, to dread his next meeting with Touka, and whatever confrontation he was about to have with Anteiku.

Back on the hill, there was only one chest. The youtube guy was still here, he must have bought Red's words. "Are they dead?" He glared at the boy. The Youtuber took a step back at his stare. Fear he could practically taste it.

"Point the camera at me boy." The guy stared at him. With the camera light on. Red stepped forward and began to speak. He had a plan to turn the Japanese society for the better. Many would die, it would be for the better.

Red held a black marble up to the camera. "This is an item given by the dungeon on the first floor. It is a packet of RC cells." The boy's eyes widened, Red smirked. "By consuming this eventually, a human will turn into a ghoul. There are many advantages to its consumption. All physical parameters are increased, the body heals faster, and physical damage is lessened. If consumed in moderation perhaps one a day. The user, more than likely, will not become a ghoul. Anymore and ghoulification will happen immediately. There is another use for this RC pill. If a ghoul consumes one then their hunger will be satisfied. If they consume many then they could become a kakuja. With these pills predation on humans will no longer be necessary. So, my fellow men. Invade the dungeons and collect these pills and sell them to the highest bidder. This bag is the first. I'm going to auction it starting at 100,000,000yen." Red tossed the little pill back in the bag then placed the bag in the inventory. His plan was simple supply the pills to Anteiku. That was all he had to do for this early phase.

Kicking the large black, gold, and ruby encrusted chest light began to pour out of the chest. A single black orb was revealed. He used scan on it. "Rei – This item is number zero of a seven-piece set. By touching it you are granted shadow wings. These wings increase damage by 50%. The wings can be upgraded by consuming RC pills." Red grabbed the orb and it vanished. From his back, a set of black wings emerged. They moved more like tentacles and flailed a lot. He could spread them into true wings or shrink them into deadly tendrils. "You have gained the skill **Fly lv1 – This skill allows the user to fly with wings. AGL * LV = MPS or meters per second. This is a dual skill AGL+/DEX+ *lv.** "

Red brought his new wings down and closed the window. They would come in handy but would probably need practice.

The door to the outside opened and he left the dungeon. As soon as the natural sky was overhead, Red thrust his wings down and flew upward. He felt his body accelerate.

He traveled higher and higher, bursting from the clouds. There high above the city he saw the stars. Reaching out his hand, it felt as if they were within his grasp.

Back in the dungeon with the black rabbit.

The black rabbit walked towards the door, it led away from her home. Three days had been enough. The dungeon had fed her well with its victims. RC cells made up the entirety of her form. She could feel them, obeying her will, and keeping the shape of an attractive long haired Asian woman. Only the red kagugan eyes made her look any different from any other woman in Tokyo.

Finding the features, she favored had taken a very long time and many victims. She had been in the body of an amorphous rabbit for a very long time, for the sake of nostalgia she had found woman with large front teeth. The legs had to be a certain length in proportion to her upper body. Her chest had to be flat to lower drag. A larger bust could wait until she was ready to have kittens.

Her face was slender olive shaped. She let the crystal mirror she had created with mana disappear. Turning her head, she saw a child made of writhing red RC cells. It pained her to look at the child.

The child was the dungeon's consciousness or at least a projection of it. The child stared at her, its red eyes unblinking. "You are leaving me." It was not a question but he still expected an answer.

"Yes, my time here has come to an end. I need a greater food source. Urges have overtaken me, I must find a mate." That was total bull and she knew it. Though the urge to mate was there it was not with any from the outside. She wanted her freedom. There were resources out in the world, that weren't from a dungeon, and the dungeon couldn't take them away.

"None here could satisfy you. The moderator failed to prove a worthy match." There were many dungeon born that choose to mate with the moderator or gamer, as they are sometimes called. She did not want to mate with such a creature. What could he provide her that the dungeon could not? She was already leaving the dungeon, so what was the point? Why trade down when she could have an entire continent to herself. Perhaps, when she spread her wings the stars would be within her reach. Either way, she had no further plans to remain here.

"He does not interest me as a mate. I want to gain a larger range of potentials. While remaining here that is impossible." The child like image of the dungeon swayed for a moment. As it stared at her perhaps reading her very soul it nodded.

"Leave don't return. You have reached the end of your possibilities. Offspring were the only potential paths for a better version of your type. I have long since crafted stronger sentients." She turned tail and walked towards the door of the 9th floor.

In the shadows her eyes spotted on a single egg. The egg was a deep red with a black stone within it. Above the egg was a collection of multiple RC cell types dripping upon the egg. The egg sparked with energy.

She stepped through the door.

Red POV

Red stood upon the air looking down at a scene. Rize is walking down an alley with a college age boy. Then she bites into his shoulder. When he pushes away she laughs. "It's your fault Kaneki you taste so delicious. I couldn't resist. Why don't you just lie down and take it like a man. Come on Kaneki you seemed like such a white knight before." Red whistled to himself. That was some shit test. The only way kaneki could come out of this one would be to take a bite right back out of her. With human teeth that's not going to happen.

Kaneki continued running into a construction yard. Some guy up on the roof wore a clown mask. Red knew exactly what this was. Kaneki's big transformation into a ghoul to start everything off. Red looked down to see Rize with her Rinkaku out. She speared through Kaneki again and again. His stomach was ripped open. Even from high up, Red could see some gut hanging out.

The clown tossed own of the steel beams down. Red raised a finger and blasted the ghoul in the head. Flying to him Red stabbed his sword through the ghoul's neck and took his head. Throwing the head in the air, he blasted it again.

Spreading his wings, Red flew away from the building he was perched on. With black wings, he flew amongst the sky scrapers. He saw himself in the reflective glass. He looked like some tainted angel as he flew.

Circling back around he heard the ambulance. Soon Kaneki would become a ghoul. It didn't affect his plan one way or the other. It did add just the slightest predictability to the future. His third eye showed him the possibilities he merely had to choose. As his possible actions increased so too did the choices increase in volume. One thread of the future he wanted remained and he was happy to move towards it.

It wasn't difficult to find the apartment complex, he now owned. The complex was for students near Kamii university. He flew over the gated fence and walked into the manager's office. A night ago, the manager had been swallowed up by the dungeon. Merely dreaming for adventure was sometimes enough for a dungeon to draw you in.

Checking the computer, the passwords, and a new social security number. It seemed that Japan was moving to issuing social security numbers to increase tax revenue.

He took the master card key and found one of the rooms that were empty. His name was now filed as the owner of the place. Red was even filed as a Japanese citizen. Most everything to do with his file was encrypted but that was the dungeon's doing. If any administrator viewed it they would find whatever credentials they wanted to see.

Checking his current bank account with the added debt this complex added on him. The previous owner was still paying it off. He was left with around 200,000yen or 2000$ American. That was still a good amount, just not what he wanted. In a few months, he might be able to up his savings. Provided Japan's property tax doesn't rape him up the ass.

Walking up a few stairs he saw Kaneki's apartment. The kid was still in the hospital, getting a kakuhou put in instead of a liver. Did they implant a liver in him or did the RC cells just patch him up? Was that the secret to his acclimation? With so many parts missing, the RC cells remade parts of him, and he became acclimatized. Was that even a thing?

Maybe he would get lucky, the kagune might think he is Rize, and he will become a chick. Nope, that would be retarded. Red opened the door to his new room and sat on the bed.

The room was unbearably barre with white walls, white lamps, and beige floors the place was boring. There were no posters on the wall or anything to make it look like his. Once the sun rose he decided he would go after a few posters. He needed to get some crimson paint and give the walls a more home feel.

Since he didn't eat he could remove the dinner table and put in a desk. This was naturally a four-person apartment. Therefore, he had four rooms to either stuff with chicks or robot sex objects. The sex bots would honestly be cheaper.

Jumping on one of the beds he let his thoughts continue to ramble in their haze. All the new skills were messing with him. The insight into the future and the psychic senses weren't helping a bit. They made him feel paranoid.

If he was to survive, till morning. He had to have some good old TV or non-stop porn. He settled for some TV. A rerun of Full Metal Alchemist Brotherhood was on.

As he sat in one of the dining room chairs and leaned it back, he missed a good recliner. He had two options for that either buy one and import it. With the free market at least going into America he could probably get one relatively cheap. Then again, he could just fly to the states, find a nice one, and take it. Unfortunately, that messed with his no stealing morality bullshit.

There were still thoughts implanted from his previous life that kept him from letting go of his morality. Red didn't really know if he wanted to give up on morality and become free or remain chained. Being chained allowed him to feel like he is fulfilling some abstract responsibility. Letting go made him happy. It was all bullshit anyway he just needed to relax.

As he watched Edward and Al bicker he let himself relax. It was a huge boon that he couldn't predict the TV's future in any way that made sense. The program wasn't going to change its mind only he could change the program.

When he watched the fifth episode in a row he turned it off just before Free came on. He would only watch 50% off, thank you very much. It was around 3am and at 8 he needed to go train with Yomo.

Jumping on the bed, he flexed feeling the difference in is body. His arms were more muscular in a refined way. Some of the muscles seemed to be made of many massive cords. Every action felt like he was holding himself back from shattering the world. This was the price of so many skills, he mused.

That was when he heard the door of his apartment open. Through his **Third Eye** he knew it was Touka. She came here in a flood of emotions. He could taste them on her psyche. Her ego and instinct were in conflict rage, compassion, relief, incredulity, and buried under desire all fought for control.

Touka POV

When she saw, him exit the door she rushed to the park. Instead of finding Red the guy she had only met 3 days ago. Red the mystery that asked her out in the presence of her friend. The goof that was Red that acted like her personal world ending white man. Or even Red the OP guy who casually killed daemon possessed RC cell monsters for shits and giggles was not present. She saw the youtuber looking dazed. Two members of the CCG were there putting hand cuffs on him and haling him off the be questioned. That was around the time she caught his scent. Her mouth watered. If it was strong before it was a bomb now.

She no longer needed to visualize the flavor she could taste it on her tongue the saturation was so high. It was like radiation. It lingered in an area. When a concentration is higher it lingers longer having an ever-greater affect.

Stealthily, she moved away from the park down an alleyway. Drool flowed from her mouth it was out of control. This had never happened before a need like this. Sweltering heat was rising from her body. Her mind was growing fuzzy.

Was she the only one who felt this. How was Irimi immune to this? Did it only affect her, was it her own personal crack? She banged her fist against a wall. Taking the lust and hunger she turned it off. Her eyes that were truly red returned to their normal blue.

The scent was still there in the wind. She could control it. It was far away as she walked towards the scent it became stronger. For over an hour she followed it.

She saw an ambulance pick up Rize and Kaneki. Too bad the guy got chomped she like him. He gave descent tips. His liver was gone. Half of it was still in Rize's mouth the other was laying on the wall. The paramedics didn't even bother to scrape it off.

The scent remained strong. Swallowing the last of Kaneki's liver, she licked her lips and continued moving towards the scent. The organ helped her keep her focus for a while. Most of the benefits of being a female was a low sex drive and control. Being a ghoul flipped the issue. Hunger often elicited a sexual urge. With her hunger being spiked her sexual drive was increasing. She had to adjust her resolve several times as she approached the apartment.

The scent was coming so strongly now. It was easy to find the source. He had a hell of a lot of explaining to do.

Red POV

As she turned the handle to his door he remained in bed. If she wanted to come to him then she would. At this moment, he gave her a chance to turn away. She was a young woman. Her whole life was ahead of her.

If she chose to enter his apartment. Then he was going to make her his. Honestly with his power he didn't know if she could say no. Ghouls were not humans as much as some might want to get along.

Ghouls could smell hormones, and apparently mana. They were all hunters of various success. The unsuccessful ones died out. They lived often solitary lives social Darwinism has played a heavy role in their development.

Female ghouls required a ton of RC cells to produce children. In their pregnant state, they don't heal as quickly because their child is constantly devouring the RC cells in their body. They seek the strongest possible mate to protect them in their time of weakness. That's why a female ghoul will never want a human male. A human male will never be able to kill his own kind to supply her.

Red wasn't human, he could feel his ties to humans slipping away. Touka could smell even that. He tipped his morality even more in her favor by feeding other humans to the dungeon. The male population was about to take a heavy dip. The dungeon could hear their aspirations. It would draw them in and devour them.

With the few survivors stepping above humanity they will suddenly be much more attractive to female ghouls. The dungeon will strip away their human morality and they will have to change their way of thinking to survive. The CCG will be destroyed in the next act. It was already put in motion when Red stood before the camera.

Men who have killed off their competition in the dungeon won't think twice about ensuring their future children remain safe. Human women will get jealous. They will opt to become ghouls as well. That does not change the gap of men to women. By this point ghoul women will outnumber dungeon survivors as much as 6 to 1.

All the power will then fall on to the men. A patriarchal society will rise from the ashes of Japan. The welfare system will vanish. For a few generations, they would live in a utopia. With powerful men as the pillars, this country will survive while others collapse. That will be the beginning of world war III. The war for the planet.

Looking up Touka had already crept through the apartment closed and locked the door and stood there. Her red eyes glared down at Red. They were filled with so many emotions.

Red stood up from his bed devoid of clothing. Everything he owned had been shredded. He had a shower earlier so he no longer smelled like daemon blood. Perhaps he should have kept the blood on it would have made an excellent perfume.

Her kagune spread out the red flare of her wings shined in the dark. She looked an intimidating sight. Her trench coat and mask were laying on his dresser. A pair of black laced panties and a sports bra lay on top of the pile.

For a time, they said nothing. She breathed in and out tasting the air only fueling her emotions. His own gold and blue eyes stared into her kagugan. The Ukaku flexed and stabbed forward.

Red back handed the kagune away and kicked Touka in the stomach. Touka charged in with a double axe kick to the head. He dodged the attacks in kind and lightly punched her repeatedly in the face. Her kagune scraped against his skin finding no purpose. Using his momentum, he kneed her in the stomach, and clapped her on the temples.

She was dazed for half a second. A small smile graced her lips as she returned his assault in kind. Red wasn't having it he grabbed her by the ankle and slung her on the bed. Her ukaku cut into the mattress he leapt atop her and held her down. Cushion material flew up into the air.

Touka bit and scratched at his flesh saliva pooled in her mouth and she bit with all her might trying to tear into his flesh. Red did the same biting her and showing that he would give just as much as she gave. He wrapped his own wings around hers and picked her up cupping a butt cheek. Red tightened around her and met her eyes. She only fought him harder with a grin plastered on her face.

She kicked him in the balls, clawed at his legs, and bit at his neck. Blood from Touka's woman hood dripped upon the ruined mattress. It dripped down his legs and hers as he held her tighter. She only fought harder as he aligned himself. Her teeth marks surely covered his skin and her drool soaked their chests.

When he entered, the thrashing ended. It was like he had been battling a hurricane. Now he had entered the eye. For a second all was calm. Their wings curled around each other making a black and red double helix. Her red eyes continued to stare into his never blinking.

It was at that moment that the eye ended and she thrashed in a whole other way. Touka was a hurricane and Red knew if he ever took the calm for granted she would chew him up and spit him out.

 **LV 15 xp to next 8,100xp**

 **HP 135**

 **ST 245**

 **MP 965**

 **STR 59 Physical power**

 **DEX 29 Physical precision**

 **VIT 27 Physical health**

 **END 49 Physical perseverance and ST**

 **AGL 59 Physical speed and reaction time**

 **INT 47 Learning rate**

 **WIS 39 Mental Utility**

 **MAG 193 Magic Power and MP**

 **SPRT 76 Soul power and all forms of spiritual manipulation**

 **Stat points 25 skill points 5**

 **MAG CANNON lv40**

 **Nurture lv5**

 **Air Trick lv30**

 **Fibrous Carbon lv20**

 **Recycle lv45**

 **Strength of Soul lv35**

 **Badass Blade lv15**

 **Restoration lv5**

 **Mystical Eye lv5**

 **Third Eye lv10**

 **Dark Star lv1**

 **Fortify lv3**

 **Power Play lv5**

 **Fly lv10**

Hey guy's thanks for reading. If you have any questions PM me, I will reply. This chapter is much larger than the ones before and I hope to make that a trend.

Please review

Disclaimer I don't own Tokyo ghoul


	4. Chapter 4

Red POV

Dreams, others have them and for a time Red did not. Touka had given him a gift in a way. Through their love making **Third Eye** had granted him a clear vision of the future.

He saw the 3rd floor. Though, it more resembled the 2nd floor of the legendary inferno. The 3rd floor of the dungeon was an endless city of lust and hunger. The floor, was filled with nothing but women.

The world was ruined, mockeries of woman toiled, and they begged for men. Their clothing was always torn, these daemons were born victims. Even the horns on their heads were shaped in a feminine way. Their assets over exaggerated to be pleasing to the male eye.

Red saw them in their entirety. With a few words, they would have the dungeon divers protecting them. It was a trap on a grand scale. The weak men would be devoured by those monstrous women. While the strong would be kept. The dungeon wanted their genes in another way.

His eyes opened, he left Touka in bed. In the night, she had rolled over and taken all the blankets. A gentle smile spread across his face. He brushed strands of blue hair away from her forehead and kissed her. She didn't wake so he left her there.

Touka POV

Her mind wasn't safe. The creature, wrapped in human skin, left nothing unconquered in his lusts. Touka was over taken by an endless onslaught of thrusts, lifts, and stops. The forces behind their rutting left her dizzy her bones creaked.

She awoke to a dull ache and a sense of loss. Loneliness overtook her, as she realized he wasn't there. Was she not worth more than a quick fuck.

Raising up like a zombie, blood caked to her skin making it uncomfortably tight. It flaked off gradually, as she shook herself to a cognitive level reality came back to her. One of the first things she noticed was the sound of a TV just a room over. It was set on low but her ghoul hearing could pick it up easily.

She walked over to the adjacent shower. If he was in the next room, then he wasn't going to leave her. Especially, at his own place.

Turning on the shower, she looked for any shampoo or conditioner that was mildly favorable. She found a bar of soap, that had seen better days. Scrubbing the blood off wasn't hard she had done it before mostly with other people's. Like a bicycle, she never forgot. Practicing nearly every day didn't hurt either.

Stepping out of the shower, she dried her hair and used the other two towels on the rack. With her hair, up and drying she walked out into the living room. Red sat there, his legs were crossed, and he was watching ninja warrior.

A pang of nostalgia swept through her. Years earlier she remembered her brother watching the show with enthusiasm. He was going to be the first ghoul ninja warrior. Reality, had a hard time crushing that dream. Last, she saw of him he still dressed like a ninja.

She found herself smiling. It wasn't the fake smile she showed society. Her smile was that of a girl who has hope for the future. She knew that if she played her cards right, this new man in her life would take care of her, and if she did a really good job somewhere in the future there could be more.

Coffee, she smelled it thicken the air. An earthy blend that even a ghoul could appreciate. She walked over to the kitchen, found two mugs, and poured two cups of the coffee. It wasn't Anteiku grade, but it was still high quality. With the coffee poured she sat the cups down and sat in Red's lap, purposefully obstructing his view.

Taking a cup, she let him know she was naked underneath the towels and took a sip. The earthy taste was there, it was only missing the custom touch. Two large hands grabbed at her hips knocking her out of her thoughts.

Instead of moving her out of his lap, he moved her to the side, and bent forward to get his own cup. He moved her back to the center of his lap and sat the mug on the side table. They waited together in silence, only watching the show.

Touka was the first to break the silence. "You aren't human. You're not a ghoul either. I would smell it. Your scent, is too much like prey to be one of my kind." Red took a sip of coffee. He never refuted her words. She went on. "Then there is the dungeon. An entity out of fiction that you arbitrate. Energy waves fly from your hands, a kagune can't pierce your skin, and your more than strong enough to overpower me. What are you?" Touka asked. Red sat his cup down and put the TV on mute.

"When the dungeon appeared on my world, it was laughed at. People thought it was just an urban legend. Terrorists were behind the missing people. The authorities would say it was a hoax. When cities vanished, it became a government cover up conspiracy. I was there when the dungeon finished its purpose." She listened in. His voice became monotoned, it was like he was discussing economics. "Dungeons are not what people think they are, though rarely does something follow what a person thinks. Dungeons are wombs. They attract humans and even reward them with powers and abilities. It is so they have the widest selection of powerful souls and bodies to choose from. Nothing short of the best would due, for their goal. The creation of a god." Touka took that in. The dungeon took people in and had them fight some relatively weak opponents. Those that prove to be superior are given supernatural abilities via skill books. She hadn't missed when Red opened that skill book right out of the chest. Touka didn't miss, when he opened invisible screens, to gain more skills. The dungeon tested groups of humans, gifted the ones that passed, and culled the failures. Where did Red come in to this? When did a mediator come to be?

"I and a billion others are subject to chance. When the last god emerged from the dungeon, a battle of gods occurred. Their fighting destroyed the world. The mana their bodies unleashed infected the survivors of earth. Those like me, who were not a part of the dungeon became like the gods that emerged from them. We became entities outside the system, yet of the system. On my world, this one was little more than a comic book. It's good to know the multiverse theory is true." Red said. That was a blow she wasn't ready for. Her heart thrummed in her chest. The world became fuzzy. Something hard, was poking her in the ass.

"What happened to me? Well that was rather tame compared to the others. Many became monsters or even dungeons themselves. I am lucky." He finished his coffee and placed it gently on the coffee table. The TV clicked off.

 **A.N. Graphic stuff ahead don't like don't read**

Touka was beginning to compare Red's dick to a plunger. The more he thrust into her, the more difficult it was to fight her suction, and eventually something had to give. Would he let her suck him in or would he pull out and face her eruption? She bit him and fought but not like last night. There was more control to her now. Last night she had been caught up in his pheromones. She could still smell them, it was just more tolerable being in the ocean than having the sea spray her. He wasn't bad but she wasn't into it. Right now, she wasn't going to give into instinct. Her genitals were healing rapidly to his efforts. His hands held her painfully. Her blue hair had dried now and she had texted Yomo telling him that Red couldn't make it.

She was thinking about taking him clothes shopping and mask shopping. Uta, had to get him one of the special masks. Couldn't have him being seen. Then again, slam, she looked over to see his hand indenting the wall. Minor explosions erupted in her and her body involuntarily clamped down on him. Electric shocks raged through her body without her permission. She pulled herself off feeling the member exit her. Emptiness overtook her, she really had to get him a mask. If he hunted for her on the weekends she would have more time for her studies.

Such thoughts ended when he turned her around and shoved her against a wall. She caught herself just in time as he grabbed ahold of her thighs. Her vagina made a loud pop as he plunged himself in and pulled out. Involuntarily her muscles fought to keep him in. She could feel it his strength, his invulnerability, and his shear power. It was her instincts that kept her from saying no.

When a female ghoul found a strong male, they didn't give them up. She would let him pound her through the wall. He would provide for her; when she has their children, he would feed her; when she couldn't hunt safely, and he would take a territory for her; when she asked him to.

Red POV

 **LV 15 xp to next 8,100xp**

 **HP 135**

 **ST 245**

 **MP 965**

 **STR 59 Physical power**

 **DEX 29 Physical precision**

 **VIT 27 Physical health**

 **END 49 Physical perseverance and ST**

 **AGL 59 Physical speed and reaction time**

 **INT 47 Learning rate**

 **WIS 39 Mental Utility**

 **MAG 193 Magic Power and MP**

 **SPRT 76 Soul power and all forms of spiritual manipulation**

 **Stat points 25 skill points 7**

 **MAG CANNON lv40 – A spiraling beam of mana condensed to deal precise damage. Damage = MAG * lv * (%=MP). MAG+=lv. You have become so proficient in this skill that you can fire it from your eyes.**

 **Nurture lv5 – A green aura that infuses xp into any conceivable object. Xp =MAG * lv *MP. MAG+=lv**

 **Air Trick lv30 = A platform created from mana used to escape difficult situations. 50MP used to create platform. With every level an additional platform can be created. MAG+/AGL+=lv**

 **Fibrous Carbon lv20 – Mana wrapped in carbon stitched within the dermis for maximum protection. DEF = MAG * LV per 10MP. MAG+/VIT+ =lv**

 **Recycle lv45 – Use mana to rapidly recover ST. ST recovered = 1MP * lv. MAG+/END+=lv**

 **Strength of Soul lv35 – This skill takes the unending power of the souls and boosts strength. MP, ST, and HP slowly drop until only 1HP remains. This skill can be turned off once one bar is fully depleted. STR = STR*SPRT. SPRT++/STR+=lv**

 **Badass Blade lv15 – This style was built to pick opponents apart and punish them for their flaws. Super Rare Penta skill STR+/DEX+/AGL+/INT+/WIS+ per lv. This skill drains endurance rapidly and highlights weak points. It requires power, pin-point accuracy, speed, adaptability, and fast decision making. Strikes are made to flow one after the other until all opponents are dead. Damage = STR * weapon. + Bonus= weak point = +100%Damage, Kills = +50%AGL for ten seconds this skill stacks**

 **Restoration lv5 - Uncommon dual skill WIS+/VIT+. Restore health = WIS * lv. Cost 50MP.**

 **Mystical Eye lv5 – Your third eye is so saturated by the mana in your body that you can draw in mana. Passive mana regen + lv per second. Active pull in mana from the very air. mana regen % = lv. Dual uncommon skill WIS+/MAG+."**

 **Third Eye lv10 – You see the world as none else can through the eye of a psychic. Low level telekinesis, clairvoyance, and telepathy are gained passively with this skill. Increased levels intensify this skill. Active practice increases this skill's lv. Uncommon duel skill INT+/Wis+ * lv.**

 **Dark Star lv1 – This skill was created from the very essence of the dungeon. From this skill, a spark of the primal darkness has hatched within you. Skills that are based upon the dark can now be copied with Mystical Eye. To level this skill copy skills forged in darkness. This is a Deca Secret Rare skill MAG+++++/SPRT+++++ *lv."**

 **Fortify lv3 – Increases DEF = DEF + (% = lv). This skill requires 1MP to use. This is an uncommon dual skill VIT+/MAG+.**

 **Power Play lv5 – Take the world by storm and continuously infuse your muscles with mana. This technique increases STR = STR * (%=lv). MP cost 1MP per sec. This is as uncommon dual skill STR+/MAG+**

 **Fly lv10 – This skill allows the user to fly with wings. AGL * LV = MPS or meters per second. This is a dual skill AGL+/DEX+ *lv.**

Satisfaction was nice. Though, it hadn't yet become a problem. It was never a problem, until it became one. He could see it in her eyes Touka had more resources, than she knew what to do with. His apartment complex had already become hers. She could decorate it, he would give her that. Their bedroom would need some work. The mattress they were currently using wouldn't last much longer.

He heard the steady rain of the shower. Touka insisted on taking another. He would have to factor in her hair care products. Basically, if he was smart he would supplement his income with first-floor grinding. It was dark now they had been screwing for a day. He hadn't really noticed. In a few hours, the dungeon would open.

For now, he relaxed and focused on her thoughts. They were in conflict her ego the thing that was somewhat human fought her instincts for control. A part of her wanted to ensure the continuation of her species. In her mind to do that she needed to be provided for. Even if she could do things herself, she needed him to give her things. It wasn't a wholly ghoul instinct at that, so much as it was female.

She would want him to get her things and to provide for her. If he failed to do that and the resources dried up she would leave him. More likely she would find another male and disappear in the middle of the night. He had seen it in his world with human men and women. It was nice to have a road map for success. All he had to do was place himself above the rest of the world and take the lion share of resources. So, long as she felt she had more than enough resources, he gave her attention, and he fucked her silly he had no worry of betrayal.

There was a reason boys were always taught that women were unpredictable. They were asset based. Such a concept as that was incomprehensible to the male mind. Men were taught a lie. Chivalry, was an illusion created to make us subservient. It was taught that to be a real man, a man must work himself to death, and give up on his dreams. On this new world, he couldn't help but want something different.

He watched his father work twelve hour shifts in a factory. Every night he came home exhausted. Red's mother left his father when Red was young. It was only later in life that Red gained a sense of understanding. He learned about female instinct.

The current society was dying. In a few generations, the society would collapse and Japan wouldn't be the same. The dungeon was a symptom of unrest and injustice. Men wanted a change a curtain call. Red would guide the closing, and he would open the curtains again of a better play.

Perhaps, he was projecting. Maybe women, were only a small side of it. If not for the feminist movements destroying society, he would believe it. He had watched his own world collapse from an overbearing welfare system. Women entered the workforce, they didn't want men who made less than them out of instinct. With affirmative action men couldn't get those high paying jobs. The family collapsed. Crime devoured the nation. The national guard fought the end of the country and then the dungeons appeared. The gods rose and the war for humanities souls began. The death of the beaten gods unleashed radiation that changed the survivors of earth. He slept and remembered then woke up here. His power obtained from divine radiation or mana gave him the gamer ability. A psychic ability to bend reality to fit a gamer system. He knew it would be genetic. The mana that his body produced would transfer to the animus of the children he would have.

He was rambling again. Woman were not evil asset driven creatures. His eyes narrowed. If he could just believe that then maybe he wouldn't destroy the world.

Time passed and Touka lead him through some dark alley ways. It was to reach the mask shop owned by Uta. One of the ghouls from the comic he read in the former world. On their way, there an overweight man stepped out of the alley way. He was more than drunk and even made to hit on Touka. He regretted what he did next. This man was scheduled to die anyway. If Red didn't kill him, Touka would.

Red made his sword appear, and he swiped it in a single fluid motion. The man's head fell off. He didn't even have a look of surprise. The attack was quick, painless, and yet Red felt nothing but shame. He didn't want to kill this man but to be a worthy mate there was no choice.

"Damn, I can never finish a whole body." Red forced a small smile. His head turned to see Kaneki just on time. The boy was drooling tears were falling from his eyes. The hunger had taken over him. He turned tail and ran instead of facing his hunger.

Touka turned to him. "The hell, how is Kaneki a ghoul he wasn't one last time I saw him. You didn't sell those pills, did you?" Touka asked. He held up a bag of the pills.

"No, it looks like Kaneki has found a way to become a ghoul through another method." They came upon Uta's shop.

The shop was filled with masks of various gothic styles. It was crazy and he had fought in a dungeon. There were many masks that only show a side of the face. Nothing really caught his eyes. They never really said Red.

"Hey Touka, welcome to my shop did you come to browse. Who is this, he smells." Red placed his katana against Uta's neck. He had moved so fast that the world seemed to stop, for a second. "He smells like an individual. So, my new scary human customer what can Uta of Uta's mask shop do for you." Touka rubs her forehead, as Red thought about what he wanted.

"Well, I want a mask something that says incognito, unstoppable, and fair." Uta took a few measurements and tapped a pencil against his temple. His red eyes glanced between Touka and Red.

"Go ahead and ask your questions." Touka said, with a huff.

"I smell you on each other. You are clearly intimate but you are new here and not a ghoul. I can only guess that you are the one from last night. A ski mask was insufficient for fighting in intense heat. Then again, from what little I have seen of this dungeon, it is just as likely you will face extreme cold. What exactly is you budget?" Red checked his current bank account.

"What would 100,000yen get me." Uta walked over to his desk and pulled out a potato sack.

"I can cut holes in it but that would cost extra." He heard a loud slap and saw Touka hand slammed her hand against her face.

"I forgot since you're not a ghoul, you don't get the discount. Custom jobs for non-ghouls are through the nose." Red rubbed the back of his head. If what she said was true then he really had to save some money. Did he really want a cool mask?

"If you want, I can take that 100,000 yen off your hands and start on the mask. I will expect another 400,000 on pick up but that is all I'm willing to do. You are not a ghoul even if you are shacking up with Touka, I can't give you special treatment. You should go on now. I have to close soon." Red slammed the two 50k yen bills on the table and they left.

"Robbery, that's what that is. Why in the hell did he ask for so much? I bought my mask for 50,000 yen. A ten times rate is ridiculous." Red stayed silent and just let Touka rant in his defense. It was luck on Uta's part that Touka didn't deck the guy.

"Hey Touka, what do you think of buying a deep freeze for our apartment?" She shrugged her shoulder.

"As long as it isn't in our bedroom, I don't care. Those things blast heat like crazy. We have one at Anteiku, it's to store meat for the unfortunate ghouls that can't hunt for themselves. Speaking of which let's get that body back to Anteiku. Any chance of it rotting in your inventory." Red shrugged, he had no idea if his inventory allowed time to pass.

"By the way Red, about those RC pills. Are they really any good? If they came from a dungeon, could they be of any benefit." Touka said, Red nodded at her words and thought for a moment.

"The pills without a dungeon could revolutionize Japan. Ghouls could swallow a pill and live perfectly normal lives alongside humans. They could join the military, police force, and any other profession. The dungeon is the deciding factor. By consuming these pills, they will forever be tied to the dungeon. When the god awakens. The pills would allow the being to draw them into the dungeon for nourishment. It's the same for the skill books. The only way to escape that fate is the kill the god before he exits the dungeon." That was the reason he hadn't learned all the skill books. He was saving them for after the dungeon.

"So, anything the dungeon gives is a trap to kill you later. while you were having sex with me, I got a text from Yoriko. You didn't really notice, I was answering texts since you were behind me." Red gave her a look. She was by this point in the comic a shy tom boy. What happened, had his American ways corrupted her so quickly. "Oh, don't give me that look. If I wasn't sure, I would say you were a fuck machine. Ugh, I can't believe, I saw one of those on my teacher's computer." Red looked at her in shock. "Stop that, we are cool. Now then, like I was saying. Yoriko sent me a text about some JPD that dressed out in riot armor and took machine guns into the dungeon. They had major casualties but retrieved a few books. It's on Youtube now that others have the power to use strange powers like yours. People from around Japan are rushing in to enter the dungeon. I'm sure if we walked over to the park we would see a police barricade. Sooner or later the CCG are going to send some investigators. I want to know, are going to stay with me?" Red blinked then rolled his eyes.

"Yes, Touka I'm going to stay with you. Why would you think otherwise? Do I seem that flighty?" Touka snorted and he waited for her reply.

"I can tell by the way your acting Red, I'm not stupid. There is a reason why the birthrate in japan is declining. We ghouls try to hunt the old and only feed on the dredges of society but even that doesn't help with so little replacements. You are from another world. You don't bow to my feet and rush to open doors for me. So, what are you about?" Touka asked, Red let her talk as he collected his thoughts.

"Women can divorce a man for no reason and leave him with nothing. A simple cry of rape can ruin a man for life. Men no longer have power in the house hold. Women want to be the men and work but they refuse to have a man of a lesser position than them. It's a survival mechanism, its biology. I don't blame the women for being women. Unfortunately, society needs replacements. Children must be born, men are the powerful, and they are the ones who earned that power through self-sacrifice. I'm going to restore the power of the man fully. Those powers that women have that are unearned will be removed. It will be so, or I will let the world be destroyed." Touka rolled her eyes at him, he waited for her to say something.

"I can't say I care. About other women and their rights. That's just my own instinct. My empathy doesn't reach the food I eat. It's a struggle to see Yoriko as more than a walking meal. Oh, if she heard you spout off that crap, you would here no end of the misogynistic insults. She would say we will not be toilets." Red looked at her and raised an eyebrow. "It's a joke about the feminist manifesto here, prostitutes were referred to as toilets for men to leave their fluids. I don't really care if you strip away a few unearned rights. I recommend you don't ask me this again. I might be more inclined to feel empathy for them then." He got the message, do what he was going to do quickly. Like pulling off a bandage.

Red walked her to Anteiku and they dumped the body in the deep freeze. Yomo or one of the staff there would see to the body later. They just had to leave a note.

As they were walking up to Touka's room they saw the manager. Yoshimura was an elderly fellow with white hair and a kindly smile. He was a disarming individual. "Ah, you are the young man that Yomo told me about. He missed you today. I have not heard him so disappoint about something so trivial in a long time. It would be best if you kept up your training." The old man turned to Touka. "I hope you know what you're doing. I don't need another me roaming around." Yoshimura walked down the hall then turned his head. "Touka, you are running low on vacation days. I expect you to be here bright and early after school." Touka sighed.

"Come on my room is upstairs." They walked into her room. A few lines of yaoi manga lined the corner. Touka blushed when his eyes locked on them.

"Those can stay. I just planned on grabbing my speakers, CDs, and a few changes of clothes." She went ahead back to the apartment, while he took off into the night.

In a flash of wings, he entered the dungeon. One of the many new powers his wings seemed to hold.

 **Amon POV**

Amon sat at his desk drinking a cup of black coffee. He and Mr. Mado were recently put in charge of the 20th ward. Right now, he was surveying the black door. It was the only known entrance to the dungeon. He was still wrapping his mind around such a thing.

A single blur passed by the camera. He rewound the footage and played it back slowly frame by frame. His eyes widened, there he was. The man known as Red had made an appearance.

The camera feed swapped to the drone in the dungeon. None who have went to the second floor had made it back. Even the team of JPD wizards, as they were now coined refused to enter a higher level until they gained a handle on their abilities. Amon didn't think there was much to shooting fire balls out of your hand.

He sipped his coffee and watched the man step out of the safe zone. The white sky and black stars made piloting the drone a chore. He angled it to focus on the man who cleared 2 floors alone. It wasn't spoken of but this man was considered the strongest mage in the world right now.

"Ah, it's the possible wizard ghoul." Amon turned to see Mr. Mado staring over his shoulder. Briefcase in hand, he stared hard at the screen. His eyes were moving in and out.

"It is not yet confirmed if he is a ghoul or not. There are theories that his strength and speed are the result of multiple skill books. He could merely be the first one to receive them. Though his title as moderator is in debate." Mado nodded.

"An interesting point, I don't know if it matters. If he is the moderator of this dungeon, then he is a lax one. Many have been killed. That was when, I had a thought. What if the moderator didn't act unless some set of rules were infringed. Our wizards or aspiring trainees could trip one and here comes the moderator to kill them for an invisible oversight." Mado said, Amon nodded. It was a possibility.

Red was moving through the 1st floor enemies at record time. The daemons had only gotten a bit faster. He was cutting through them whole sale. Body parts were flying this way and that. Black inky blood no longer affected his blade. Whenever the daemons mounted an attack, he seemed to know it was coming long before it was made. His stance had already changed to dodge. Amon watched him carefully looking for weaknesses.

"Those wings of his are something special. They are like kagune in utility. He gained them from an item in the dungeon, is that right Amon?" Amon turned from the screen.

"That is right Mr. Mado. There are also the RC pills found on this floor. We are getting some heat from that. People are starting to believe that ghouls can be treated. If a human can become a ghoul than surely the reverse is true. That is what they say anyway." Amon said, Mado snorted.

"I believe this Red pointed those pills out for the soul purpose of disrupting us. The fluids in our cases could be used for the same thing. Our scientists have been able to replicate RC cells for years now. There were attempts at taming ghouls. The scientists that tried died horribly." Amon took another swig of coffee. It had gone cold.

On the screen, Red was facing off against the boss. He didn't bother using anything but his sword. It seemed he was testing his abilities. The boss was much larger than before. It moved at a rapid pace gaining ground quickly. Red was faster. Then it happened. A purple laser fired from Red's finger tips and speared through the knight. The monster vanished in shadows.

"It took ten men concentrating fire to kill that creature. Quinque rounds were needed to punch through its armor. He does it with the ease of pointing two fingers. Have you put any thought into becoming a wizard Amon?" Amon had thought about it. It would be a step up in pay and there were perks. The government wanted as many wizards as possible in its ranks. The threat of the dungeon swallowing up the world was worrying.

"I have put in a request for the acquisition of a tome. The current crop of wizards, are obtaining them as quickly as possible. I am next on the list." Amon said, Mado sat a tome on his desk. It was black and covered in skulls.

"This is one of the tomes. It's written in a language that we can understand but cannot replicate. It is theorized that the language itself is a code built to imprint the mind. This book is called, curse. By learning this, I can inflict maladies on my enemies. Imagine ghouls suddenly too frail to defend themselves. The ability to break and shatter their bones, to rot their flesh, and halt their healing factor cold." Mado said, and opened the book. Amon saw his partner go blank as the process went underway.

Red POV

Treasures abound under a white sky. The stars had become so thick that they began to take on various patterns. He wasn't even breathing hard.

The chests earned him another 200,000yen. Several skill books such as, **Force blast** , **dodge roll** , **glide** , **wall scale** , and his favorite **Light Aura** fell from the chests. He learns **Force Blast** and **Light Aura**.

" **Force Blast lv 1– Unleash waves of kinetic energy. Everything within a certain area begins to move with the wave. MPS = MAG * lv. This is a single common skill MAG+ * lv. MP = % * (radius=m)**."Red blinked then opened his palm. He thrust his hand forward and unleashed a, orb of force. There was no real visual except for a displacement of air. At 100MP he could create a 2m in diameter orb of force.

Something grew within him. A light in the darkness erupted from beyond his mana. " **Light Aura lv 1 – The soul's light pervades the body. Passive skill only constant use. Your body now unleashes a constant force of light element. All attacks carry small traces of the light element. Dark Star has negated the weakness to dark normally associated with this skill. All light-based skills get a 50% damage increase. With this skill, you can now add the light element to all attacks including physical objects. This skill does not cost mana it is complementary with Strength of Soul. This skill is a rare dual skill MAG++/SPRT+**." Light erupted from his body like a small star.

Slowly, he pulled the light back. He felt energetic. Punching the air a few times he started to feel ready for another round. Walking down the stairs, he was met by the 2nd floor.

The heat was sweltering. The ski mask he wore was not going to cut it another night without a wash. On the hill, he flew high above the maze.

Eyes from the labyrinth watched him as he flew. Stretching out his hands he slowly began to use **Mag Cannon**. His psychic powers allowed him to aim within causality. He knew which would dodge and which would not. Adjusting his aim there was a 0.01 percent dodge rate. The red skinned daemons died in droves from his skill. The light element, only made his attacks more devastating.

Withdrawing his skill when the last of the daemons died he prepared for a boss battle. **Strength of Soul** activated and all sense left him. His physical strength now surpassed 4000. A light blue almost purple aura covered his body. In a burst of speed, he flew at the Asura just as it came to be.

His sword met double shields in a shower of sparks. Anger over turned reason. When his first strike didn't do the job, he pulled his sword back and banged it harder. Every blow was faster. His new flight muscles burned as he maneuvered to beat against tower shields the size of buildings. Another blow rang out.

One of the shields cracked under his force. In his mad state, he continued to strike until the shield exploded. The Asura's anger face glared at him in fury. Fast moving knives had replaced the spears. At close combat the Asura was far deadlier.

The Asura's arms now free of the shields grabbed at him. Only his aerial maneuvering kept him safe. One thing was clear, he was far stronger. The daggers like the shields shattered under pressure. His sword was smaller than the daggers. Quinque steel was already one of the strongest in the world. When his **Nurture** skill ramped up his swords durability it became even stronger. The Daggers broke because they were not made to fight against superior weapons and strength.

With the daggers broken Red moved for the kill. In a series of spinning slashes, he cut at the Asura's throat. Fluttering his wings, he cut deeper and deeper until he hit spine. Leaping forward, he stabbed into the spine, turned his blade, spun, and cut through it. The head toppled free and fell upon the Labyrinth.

He dropped out of **Strength of Soul** just as his man dipped into the high 200s. Red put his sword away and began to blast the maze with **Force Push**. Small balls of force cut through the maze as it was rising from the ground. Taking out another skill book he hit learn.

" **Fire Ball lv1 – This skill conjures a ball of fire and launches it at enemies. Fire Damage = SPRT * LV. It takes the will of the soul to control fire and keep it contained in an orb. MP cost = (100MP = 100%) * radius = m. This skill is a dual uncommon skill SPRT+/MAG+**." Red felt the flames ball up into tiny orbs. They circled around his body. The Maze was slowly going from a mass of plant matter to a mass of Rinkaku tentacles.

A new staff appeared in his hand. This one was a priestly staff, many rings hung from it. They were meant to catch swords. Then he upgraded it. The wood became black and small blue orbs of mana spun within the rings. " **Black staff of Wizards – This staff was built from a monk's staff. No longer a tool for safety it has drank of mana. Now it works as a, electro magnet for mana. 2x WIS 5x mana regen HP decreases by 10ps while using this staff**."

Red held his breath as he felt his HP drain. **Restoration** was the only thing making this staff viable. Sharp thorns pierced his **Fibrous Carbon** and **Fortify** his body glowed a deep forest green from the healing. Blood slowly seeped from his hand and fed the staff.

 **Miracle Eye lv8** only drew in 8MP more per second. Add in the staff and the five mantra beads he wore and his MP regen was around 158MPs. His body was far more durable now. He could stack Fortify boosting his defense even more. Only he was still susceptible to blunt force. Sure, his bones wouldn't break but his brain would shake around.

His wings beat pulling himself higher in the air as the Labyrinth finished forming. He flew higher and higher into the sky. The lack of oxygen was not a problem. Red, didn't need to breath. He was a creature of HP, MP, and SPRT. The thrust from his wings was not bound by physics.

When he felt, he was high enough that the creature couldn't hit him he began to launch fire balls. At only 1% potential they weren't very powerful. This was not about the power it was about increasing his skill.

The clouds covered him and the creature track him. It was not designed to fight him. The Maze was designed to test dungeon divers or wizards as they are being called. At this level, most can't fly.

Perhaps that was why he felt cruel for fighting it like this. " **Fire Ball lv +++++** ," It was happening. His skill was leveling rapidly through use. Small balls of fire no larger than a centimeter in radius but with all the fire damage of a 100MP fire ball were devastating. Firing a hundred per second was even more disastrous. He was certain he was striking the creature. He couldn't see it; the cloud covering didn't allow it.

A smile spread across his face. This was his victory. He slowly flew down to the bombarded battle field. The explosions from the release of energy were devastating. The land scape had been obliterated. Only the safe zone on the hill was left untouched.

It was then that he saw the charred carcass of the Maze. The daemon was dissolving into shadows. Red leveled up twice more. He couldn't care less.

The door to the third level opened. It was the door to Lust and Gluttony. He walked down the stairs. It was obvious now the solution to society. Many couldn't see it.

When there are too many men and not enough woman to go around society changes. Women make themselves subservient to get the pick. They want to attract men and guys find subservience attractive.

When they get to choose from a long line of men then the lesser males get skipped over. Worse yet when the government becomes the husband of many females. Why would they want to put up with a man? He blamed the foolish men who supported the woman's movement. The light of the 3rd level was visible.

He saw it once again just like in his dreams. A trap that would destroy the male population in Japan. Only the strong of will would make it through. They were the ones he would choose to rule beside him. He saw it a glimmer of what could be in the far-off future.

Red turned and walked up the stairs and left through the second floor. He wouldn't touch the 3rd floor for another 3 weeks at least. It wasn't worth it right now. He pocketed the 1,000,000yen the black chest on the second floor gave him.

 **LV 18 xp to next 9,200xp**

 **HP 160**

 **ST 245**

 **MP 1105**

 **STR 69 Physical power**

 **DEX 34 Physical precision**

 **VIT 32 Physical health**

 **END 49 Physical perseverance and ST**

 **AGL 64 Physical speed and reaction time**

 **INT 57 Learning rate**

 **WIS 55 Mental Utility**

 **MAG 221 Magic Power and MP**

 **SPRT 99 Soul power and all forms of spiritual manipulation**

 **Stat points 40 skill points 10**

 **MAG CANNON lv45**

 **Air Trick lv30**

 **Fibrous Carbon lv25**

 **Recycle lv45**

 **Strength of Soul lv40**

 **Badass Blade lv20**

 **Restoration lv8**

 **Mystical Eye lv8**

 **Third Eye lv15**

 **Dark Star lv1**

 **Power Play lv5**

 **Force Blast lv 1**

 **Light Aura lv 1**

 **Fire Ball lv12**

Rabbit POV Warning explicit material not suitable for young readers if under 18+ don't read.

It was a wonderful life. That was how she described her new nightly excursions into the 24th ward. She held her hand over the mouth of her latest conquests. Blood spurted out of his mouth. She gasped as a particularly good feeling passed through her. The sounds of slurping could be heard as eggs slowly slid from her ovipositor.

The young man under her had been a powerful ghoul here. He was well under way to becoming a kakuja. It was unfortunate, that she found him attractive. Perhaps, it was her own RC cells that cried out to a similar being. Either way she had lured him into a back alley, with the promise of a good time.

It was when he entered her that she attached her ovipositor. The teeth at the tip of her member had bitten into him. She needed to taste his flesh and see if he was compatible. If he had not been she would have let him finish and go about his night.

He was compatible, her ovipositor consumed his genitalia and burrowed into his body. At that time, she had excreted a cocktail of pain killers and pleasurable hormones. Certainly, he had been enjoying the sensation of her eggs sliding into him. It was not her fault that he had too many organs to fit her young.

Bones creaked and snapped, as they were rearranged to better suit his new purpose. He should be proud; their combined flesh would bring about her young. A pleasant feeling went through her, as some of his organs were liquefied. He would not need them.

When the last of her eggs slurped into his body she pulled back. Pleasure went through her as her ovipositor slurped out of him and slowly reeled back into her.

When the pleasure faded, she looked upon her work. It was beautiful. His belly was pleasantly plump with their young. They were already feeding upon his RC cells. Her suitor would awake soon. He would be ravenous. It was fortunate that she had managed to move him even in the throes of passion.

This was a house of a family of six. By scent alone she could tell they had a particularly large RC count. When her lover awoke, he would consume them quickly before searching for more prey. When the eggs hatched, he would seek her out again to be filled.

Chapter end.

Hey Ultimatedaywriter here I think I explained things in far greater detail this chapter. It felt more like a giant exposition dump. Not much time for Touka and Red to talk about coffee makers.

Yes, Wizards are cliché as heck. But I thought it was funny so I kept it. Lots of explicit stuff here. I don't think I will do that often but when I do there will always be a warning. Thought I have a habit of adding exposition so the coupling isn't pointless sex.

Red is a MG tow because his father went through a terrible divorce. It happens in a lot of families. Mine was lucky the divorce happened when I was too young to really remember it. My mother found my step dad and things worked out ok. My dad remarried and he is happy. Sometimes couples marry too young and they can't take the strain of their relationship. Marriage is hard, if it was easy there would be no divorce.

PMs are more than welcome.

Please review

I do not own Tokyo Ghoul


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 The Dark Paladin

Time moved forward, like lambs to the slaughter aspiring heroes fell. They fought and gave their lives attempting to become something greater. The dungeon, hungrily welcomed them into its maw. For most their dreams were out of their reach. Their lives were a blip, a spark dying in the night.

Red sat in his easy chair. Screens were on display. Using two skill points, he clicked them both on MAG.

" **MAG Infusion lv1 – Strings of mana taken and stitched together, can be sown into objects. Mana needs a consciousness to mold and wield it. Those who infuse objects with their own mana can extract and manipulate. Cost 10xMP used to sew the lines of mana to the mana capacity of storage. Some objects can't hold mana well. This is a single skill MAG++ * lv."** Red whistled a tune to himself. Touka was busy putting up posters. A few of those posters were of Madoka Magica, Code Geass, and Naruto. Were those worlds out there hidden away in the darkness.

" **Ice Sculpt lv1 – Mana coverts to ice and is molded to the user's will. Cost 1MP per kilogram of ice. This skill is a very rare duel skill MAG+++/DEX+ * lv**." It wasn't the best skill he ever had. But the creation of ice was novel.

 **LV 18 xp to next 9,200xp**

 **HP 260**

 **ST 290**

 **MP 1475**

 **STR 148 Physical power**

 **DEX 85 Physical precision**

 **VIT 52 Physical health**

 **END 58 Physical perseverance and ST**

 **AGL 114 Physical speed and reaction time**

 **INT 117 Learning rate**

 **WIS 124 Mental Utility**

 **MAG 295 Magic Power and MP**

 **SPRT 147 Soul power and all forms of spiritual manipulation**

 **Stat points 40 skill points 8**

 **Nurture lv15** **MAG+**

 **MAG CANNON lv60** **MAG+**

 **Air Trick lv30** **AGL+/MAG+**

 **Fibrous Carbon lv40** **VIT+/MAG+**

 **Recycle lv54** **MAG+/END+**

 **Strength of Soul lv60** **STR+/SPRT++**

 **Badass Blade lv80** **STR+/DEX+/AGL+/INT+/WIS+**

 **Restoration lv8** **WIS+/VIT+**

 **Mystical Eye lv20** **WIS+/MAG+**

 **Third Eye lv15** **INT+/Wis+**

 **Dark Star lv1** **MAG+++++/SPRT+++++**

 **Fortify lv3** **VIT+/MAG+**

 **Power Play lv5** **STR+/MAG+**

 **Force Blast lv 1** **MAG+**

 **Light Aura lv 9** **MAG++/SPRT+**

 **Fire Ball lv12** **SPRT+/MAG+**

 **MAG Infusion lv1** **MAG++**

 **Ice Sculpt lv 1** **MAG+++/DEX+**

The song, Rolling Star, was playing in the background. YUI, she was a pop star in Japan. Red liked her voice. "She was eaten by a ghoul." Touka said. Red looked up to see Touka starring at him.

She took a sip of water and sat on one of the worn arm rests. The couch had seen better days. It was leather, old, and he found it on e-bay. He got up and sat beside Touka. It had been two weeks since last, he entered the dungeon.

It didn't matter right now. He collected rent from the college students. Kaneki worked at Anteiku. Since Touka moved out, Yoshimura gave him Touka's room.

Red's mind had calmed down some. He still saw the future. The futures he saw were in flux, everything beyond a few minutes was in doubt. It wasn't a problem. No one wanted a predictable life. What Red had was a higher awareness of his option and consequences. It gave him a greater sense of responsibility.

"Do you want to know why?" He looked up at Touka. She had her hair tied back in a ponytail. It took all day but she repainted their floor. Red had found that the other rooms on his floor were unoccupied.

After finding that out he cut a few new doors and took the other rooms. One of their rooms was filled with brief cases. Quenque recovered from the CCG. Red had begun to make a game out of taking them from investigators.

"Why Touka?" Red finally said. It was her scrutiny, that made him talk.

"She was a big supporter of the CCG. She liked to donate a huge portion of her funds the them. The investigators loved her for it. A bunch of ghouls disguised as her fans snuck in. There were twenty of them. They rushed the stage, took her, and began eating her on the spot. Arima was there. He killed every ghoul. It was fast, they died quickly. Yea, that's how she died. I was a pretty big fan, when I was younger.There were a ton of RC scanners there, I would have gone even then, but Yomo stopped me." Red kept waiting for a point to all of this. "What can't I just tell you a story." Touka said, Red sighed.

"Sorry my mind, is still getting used to always being on. I imagine, after a year it won't bother me. Touka, what do you want to do after I conquer the world?" A small smile graced her lips.

"Oh, will it really be that easy. Snap your fingers and the world is ours." Red snorted. He had a plan. A good one too. Once he picked up the pieces of Japan and handed out skill books, he would declare it his divine edict that they will unite the world. What would follow would be the bloodiest war of human history. The perfect thing to get humanity ready for space.

"Oh, my Touka do you truly doubt me. With a snap of my fingers, I can burn the CCG to the ground. There is no one, Arima included, that can stop me from taking this world. Besides, if we are to collect the unobtanium from those damn blue people, we will need a unified earth." Touka chuckled and took a sip of coffee.

"It isn't really the CCG or the rest of the world I'm worried about. It's the rabbit in the 24th ward and the god manufactured in the dungeon. If those two are allowed time to grow can you beat them. The rabbit shattered Yomo's sword." Touka said, and Red produced a few fire balls. He twirled them around in his hand before extinguishing them. His control had skyrocketed since he took his break. The powers that seemed too much for him before, had become normal.

"The Rabbit will need to be dealt with, quickly. If it hides itself in the underground ward, there is little I can do. Right now, it is an asset. The CCG can't help but send their wizards after it. Their organization is spread thin. Their funds are being used faster than the tax payers can replace them. Their men and women are dying in droves. When the time comes, I will move in and oust their leaders as ghouls. Those who do not yield to me will die. That is when, I will get rid of the Rabbit." Touka starred at him. Their eyes met. Red's hard blue gold met her soft blue. Red got out of his chair and walked out towards the door.

"I'm going out to get to get some smokes, get some sleep you need it." His head moved to the side to dodge a red shard. Red always said, 'he was going out to get some smokes.' when he was going to do something, he didn't want her to know about.

Red stretched his wings and headed to Tsukiyama's gourmet club. It was one of the few places he could go to find Touka some well-prepared ghoul cosine. He flew to the place wearing a red suit. Touka begged him to buy it. While wearing his business suit with a fine black tie. On his face, he wore his mask.

The mask was of a vampiric aristocrat face. With stars for eyes, spiky purple hair, and vampire fangs. It made him look the part. His gold and blue eyes glowed through his mask. The black wings on his back made him look like a daemon himself.

The guards stepped away from the door. They bowed to him then returned to their post. When he entered the man, himself stood there with his crescent moon shaped mask.

"Ah, if it isn't my new closest friend. Did dear Touka kick you out of your own home or did you crave my company. There is a magnificent show tonight, perhaps you would enjoy a seat next to me." Red smiled behind his mask.

"If it isn't too much trouble, Touka is being a bit moody. I thought a well-made meal, would put her in a better mood. How is the selection tonight? Though, I won't lie some guy time does sound like a blast. A moody Touka isn't a conversationalist." Tsukiyama chuckled.

"Touka has done well to find you. To think just a week ago I tried to have you killed in my arena. Those poor humans died before they could blink. A shame there was no adrenaline running through them. Their taste was so bland. My guest this time is a timid boy. He should produce quite a bit of adrenaline. Though, I fear there is little meat on his bones. My precious Kaneki." Red blinked. He hadn't realized that this was the Kaneki fight. It would make for an interesting show.

"Kaneki, you don't mean Ken Kaneki do you. He was a tenant of mine. Hopefully it will be quick, he always paid his rent on time." Red said.

"Indeed, few value punctuality these days. It will be a shame to end him early but such is life. If he as strong as you are, then he has nothing to worry about." Tsukiyama said. Red just shrugged and followed the man up to the stands.

Kaneki rose on the platform. He found Red's eyes. "Red please help me. I didn't know what I was getting in to." Red ignored him and poured himself a steaming cup of coffee. He sat next to Tsukiyama and drank slowly.

Kaneki ran from the large man with a saw. The blade wouldn't be able to cut through the half ghoul's skin so there was no worry. They continued to run cat and mouse, until the large man cornered Kaneki. What followed was a quick beat down. Red looked over to Tsukiyama. The man was scraping his hand against his face and drooling. When he caught Red's eyes, he brought himself together.

"It seems you were right my friend, it would be a shame to end him prematurely. Now, your dear Touka will get a much larger portion of the meal. I will have it placed in a container for you." Tsukiyama ripped through the fat man and set Kaneki free. "Oh, Kaneki I apologize it was a joke. Please run along until next we meet." Kaneki just nods his head dumbly and runs away.

Red got up as the fat man was being eaten alive, it was unlikely he would get anything for Touka now. Tonight, was a waste of time. Red was surprised when he was given a container. The guard said it was from Tsukiyama, he would trust it.

Later when he made it home, Touka was there waiting for him. "You were gone for quite some time where are the smokes?" Red raised an eyebrow. He tossed her the boxed food. She opened it and blinked. Taking out a pair of chop sticks she tries a piece of it. She chewed slowly and swallowed.

Touka glared at Red and took another bite, slowly she chewed it, and swallowing it down. "Yoriko left me some poisonous human food. Can you please eat it all? I need to give the pan back to her. It's still hot, I think." Red shrugged. He opened the fridge and pulled out the pan. Taking a spork, he began eating something made of eggs, noodles, fish, and cheese.

Red pulled out a boring book about the reproduction of humans. He studied it for 20 pages, before he had to put it down. There had to be an easier way of formatting this material. "What are you studying." Touka saved the other half of her meal for school the next day. She couldn't always fake sloppy joes, and chili dogs.

"If I were to save this society, as it is now, then the artificial womb is required. Even with my mental capabilities boosted, the format still bores me. It would be easier at this point to find a bunch of scientists, doctors, and interns. Basically, I would have to build a company and get it funded for the research into this." Touka rolled her eyes.

"You are friends with that creep Tsukiyama right. His family is from old money. If you are going to get research funding, he would be the guy to see. The doctors, scientists, and interns are a whole different ball game. I don't suppose you even thought about lawyers." Touka said. Red chuckled.

"I haven't because our pantry is still rather full." Red said.

"Smart ass," Touka said. "So, is that your grand plan to take over the world, artificial wombs? Are you going to build your own clone army now?" Red's lips turned upward a bit.

"No, I was going to use sex robots. The guy who comes up with that will be richer than god. The only problem is the technology isn't here yet. So, I can wait and assassinate the guy who finally develops the tech and take it myself or discover it. I would prefer to cut out the middle man. It would be faster." Touka nodded, and started to undress. It was well past midnight and she had school and work. They had sex and he had a few moments of rest.

He was up and starring at the tube in no time. His legs were crossed and he started reading books on military history. Red had to do something to pass the time others slept.

The sun rose over Tokyo, he knew Touka had awoken. He closed the book on Napoleon and placed it back on the shelf. Red wasn't going back to Yomo's. His skill had already surpassed the older guy.

"Hey Touka, have a good day." Touka poured herself a cup of coffee. Her eyes were half lidded. A small smile appeared on her face before disappearing.

"Don't destroy Japan while I'm gone." Red chuckled. He wasn't going to destroy it. There was no need to, if it was going to eat itself alive. Gynocentrism, what a horrible curse upon society. When male dominance can't counter it, then it becomes a cancer. Oh, and the dungeon god was waiting to be born. That might end the world as well.

He kissed her good bye. She tasted of blood and strawberry. It must have been her lip balm. He flipped on youtube and watched every Kingdom hearts cutcene. While he turned on birth by sleep.

Five hours later he was bored. Ven was now lv 99. With Red's faster than human reflexes, combat was a breeze on any system. It helped when you had four victory poses and mega flares.

Red walked out on the balcony and flew off towards the docks. He had recently purchased one of the warehouses from the local yakuza. It was here that he experimented with his skills.

 **Ice Sculpt** , was a powerful skill. Fundamentally, he was creating water. Mana was lost and water was added to this universe. Slowly, he crafted a soldier made of ice. He gave his soldier a sword of ice, and a shield of ice. " **Ice Sculpt lv+++++** ," Red relaxed and gave himself to the arts. He spent an hour before he was satisfied with the design.

 **MAG Infusion** , was used to add his mana to the creation. It was the only means of control he had. Carefully he laid as much energy into the icy body of the soldier as he could. For minutes, he waited for his MP to recover before he could continue. Then he finished with the tower shield.

The final step in the creation of his Ice soldier was **Nurture**. **Nurture** , was his first ability. He rarely used it. Gathering vast amounts of xp he added it to the Ice Soldier.

4.425 billion xp was ready to go into the creation of this single soldier. More xp than he would ever gain gathered in his hands ready to empower this single soldier of ice. He let the skill go and only used 4,425xp. The large soldier of ice glowed brightly the mana lines began to glow. For a moment, he thought it would work. Then the mana melted out of the soldier and the thing exploded.

Blood seeped down his face. A shard of ice had shot past the side of his head. He had left himself unprotected. **Fibrous Carbon** hardened his skin. He blasted the remains with **Fire Ball** and let the rest melt.

Going back to the drawing board wasn't in his plans. **Restoration** healed him quickly. There were wounds left. He was still angry. Red wanted to get his hands on something and tear it apart.

Taking that anger, he bottled it up and let it rest. Taking his breaths slow, he worked further. Instead of a single layer of ice he added many shells of separation. The lines of mana that he made were empty. The only real mana was a small orb wrapped in layers of ice.

" **Ice Sculpt lv++** ," He closed the message and looked at his progress. Since the mana was the problem he removed it from the equation. Taking a deep breath, he began to slowly infuse the soldier of ice with xp.

It seemed to work better than the first model. He checked to make sure his defenses were up. If the ice had hit just a little to the right it would have taken his eye. The core where the mana was kept was heating up but the surrounding ice kept it in check.

This phenomenon was accidental. He knew that mana heated up when xp was added to it. Perhaps it was how mana fused with the beings that contained it. It could be a chemical reaction.

The heat died down and the mana began to flow through the pathways. The ice kept the mana from heating too much. Some of the mana was used to keep the Ice solid. The soldier of ice walked around lifted his shield and sword and swung them. It moved and inspected the world with eyes that shined with mana.

Then it turned its gaze to Red. "What is my purpose?" Red knew exactly what to say.

"Your purpose is to infuse your mana into others and train them. You are to teach any who wish to learn the ways of a knight of winter." The Knight slammed his sword into his shield and walked out of the room.

Magic is idea given form. Red saw what he wanted the knight to do. Magic assisted, along with his own ingenuity. The knight has its own sum of mana that can be used to lend to others. When mana gets inside it changes people. This creature is a knight of winter. Its mana will make humans more like a soldier that uses ice magic.

That was the idea. Perhaps the knight will go on a killing spree now. It doesn't matter. The door is suddenly ripped open.

Red turns to see Touka standing there. "Kaneki has been kidnapped." Red slips on his mask and follows her. "What the hell was that creature of ice. It asked me, 'do you want to learn the ways of winter?' What type of weird experiments do you get up to in your guy shed?" Red shrugged.

"I don't really know. I was trying to make something to give humans a chance to change. Learning from that knight could give them a real chance against the dungeon. The guy is basically a walking skill book. So, what was that about Kaneki?" Touka shook her head and got back on topic.

"Kaneki was kidnapped by Tsukiyama. I think he has the hots for him or something. He called me for help, so I'm dragging you along." Well she was honest.

They arrive on the scene with Tsukiyama beating Kaneki and trying to force him on a girl. Nishio was on the ground bleeding out. Red walked up and pulled his sword. "Ah, Red my friend. What do I owe this meeting? If I had known you were bringing Touka, I would have had the girl prepared. Oh, but you must excuse me. I am not in a state to entertain guests." Red's knuckles cracked. That aggression he had held back earlier now had a target. Touka leapt into battle launching spikes at the other ghoul.

Tsukiyama held his kagune like a fencing sword. He moved and scored glancing blows and over powered Touka with a series of jabs. Red walked into the middle of their fight. He grabbed ahold of Tsukiyama's arm and slammed him into the ground repeatedly.

Red buried his sword into the ground next to the purple haired man's head. "Kaneki Ken is under Touka's protection. Therefore, he falls under my own. To prey on him is a slight on Touka. A slight on Touka is a slight on me. Have you chosen to do this Tsukiyama?" The man with purple hair looked up with half mad eyes. The gourmet's eyes changed to confusion.

"I have not chosen to slight you Red. His scent, his rarity, and naiveite, it has called upon my instincts. My lust was out of control. It isn't my fault. I must have him." Tsukiyama said. Madness returned to the ghoul's eyes. Red drove his fist into the ghoul's chest. Ribs cracked under the force.

He struck repeatedly. His friend had chosen lust over control. It was not his fault. A lesson had to be taught. If not now than when. Red beat Tsukiyama to an inch of his life. Then he let up he stopped hitting him. It was not his desire to kill the man. Blood and bone fragments covered his knuckles. He used a slight amount of **Restoration** on the man. This was a lesson. Red had no desire to kill his friend.

"There eat yourself and live if you can." Touka spat out. Red smiled a bit then wiped his knuckles off on Ninshiki's shirt.

"Hey what did you do that for?" Nishiro said weakly. Red snorted. He remembered the alley.

"Now we just have one loose end to tie up." Touka said. Her kagune was bar and she approached the girl. The girl was still tied up and looked over at Touka. The blind fold fell off her face.

"You're so pretty."

"Don't do it Touka." Kaneki said.

Red waited for her to look over at him. "Will she tell anyone." Red knew she wouldn't but he wanted this to be of her own free will.

"I can't answer that. Under torture, yes most likely. Right now, after you saved her. No, she won't so long as Nishiro is her boyfriend. He is far too important to her self-esteem. She was even willing to let him feed on her. I won't even let you do that with me." Touka rolled her eyes and put her Kagune away.

"If this comes back to bite us, we are breaking up." Red smiled.

"If you break up with me, I will let the world end." Red said.

"You know. You are perhaps the vilest person to ever live. I eat people. You can watch the world burn over a break up." Touka said. He wasn't sure if she was joking or not. Red knew he would let the world burn over a break up.

 **Warning Lemon**

Red took Touka by the shoulders. He starred into her eyes. Rage overcome his control. This wrath was not pointed at Touka. It was built up tension demanding release.

He stripped her. The zipper to the duster unzipped by his psychic power. Flames of lust licked at his soul, he leaned in and kissed her. Red tasted blood and man flesh on her tongue. Her teeth bit down as their tongues did battle. Even through his defenses he bled.

She chewed lightly while he mentally undid her bra strap. Her bra vanished its blue color catching the eye. The scent of blood was driving even him crazy.

He tasted as she did through their mental unity. Flesh for the first time tasted delectable. It was lust more than hunger. The need to feast blotted out the mind and numbed the senses.

His thumb prodded a nipple. The small nubs hardened to his touch. Lowering his face, he caught one between his lips.

Red bit down and chewed swinging his neck sucking and biting. Touka gasped and grabbed ahold of his head. "No fair," she managed to get out as he sampled her. She had the smallest of areola they were a pale pink. Every lick made them turn just a little bit darker.

He ripped off her panties and rammed her back into the wall. His pants unbuttoned and fell as he adjusted his aim. Her passage was dripping. Whether from the hunger or his own ministrations he didn't know.

When aligned every slow inch felt like conquering heaven. The anticipation and the lust were enticing. The feelings of her mind reflecting his desires. Whether it was truly her will or his own over powering hers didn't matter to him. As her passage sucked him in he felt her many ridges.

She was tighter than before. Her muscles had only gotten stronger after their first time. Their tongues fought as she searched for the wound she had already made. He could taste it when she found it.

His blood was an explosion of flavor to her taste buds. Her warm cunt crushed his cock. A small eruption of fluid splattered his crotch. Her legs wrapped around his waist and forced him deeper.

It didn't take long. He wasn't trying to last. He filled her with all his might feeling the moment of weakness left after an orgasm. "Touka," She turned her head to him. "How are we going to clean ourselves up?"

"Fuck," She said. His dick pulled out of her with a pop. White liquid oozed out of her. Tsukiyama was long gone. Red let out a sigh and pulled up his pants.

 **Lemon End**

 **Later that night**

Red the Gamer

 **LV 18 xp to next 9,200xp**

 **HP 260**

 **ST 290**

 **MP 1580**

 **STR 148 Physical power**

 **DEX 92 Physical precision**

 **VIT 52 Physical health**

 **END 58 Physical perseverance and ST**

 **AGL 114 Physical speed and reaction time**

 **INT 117 Learning rate**

 **WIS 124 Mental Utility**

 **MAG 316 Magic Power and MP**

 **SPRT 147 Soul power and all forms of spiritual manipulation**

 **Stat points 40 skill points 8**

 **Nurture lv15 MAG+**

 **MAG CANNON lv60 MAG+**

 **Air Trick lv30 AGL+/MAG+**

 **Fibrous Carbon lv40 VIT+/MAG+**

 **Recycle lv54** **MAG+/END+**

 **Strength of Soul lv60** **STR+/SPRT++**

 **Badass Blade lv80** **STR+/DEX+/AGL+/INT+/WIS+**

 **Restoration lv8** **WIS+/VIT+**

 **Mystical Eye lv20** **WIS+/MAG+**

 **Third Eye lv15** **INT+/Wis+**

 **Dark Star lv1** **MAG+++++/SPRT+++++**

 **Fortify lv3** **VIT+/MAG+.**

 **Power Play lv5** **STR+/MAG+**

 **Force Blast lv 1 MAG+**

 **Light Aura lv 9 MAG++/SPRT+**

 **Fire Ball lv12 SPRT+/MAG+**

 **MAG Infusion lv5 MAG++**

 **Ice Sculpt lv 8 MAG+++/DEX+**

Red sat in his easy chair. Touka continued to put up posters. She was turning their home into a nest. He was thus far unaffected. The next shit test was coming. She would see if she could find his weaknesses and exploit them.

"Touka I'm going to the dungeon." He got up and began to put on his clothes. After the under wear, he put on the swat grieves and boots, and then he pulled the vest over his head.

She walked over and grabbed his arm. "Are you sure you want to continue doing this. I have heard of ghouls disappearing. They go to sleep and their bodies vanish. I've been thinking for a while. I think we should move out of here and to the states." Red starred at her and said nothing. "Look your take over the world junk was funny but we have to face facts the world is a big place. The dungeon can't reach over the waters. The god will probably just terrorize Japan. We can leave and have a happy life." Red waited for her to finish.

Was her hypergamy behavior coming out? Was she worried for him or for the resources he could provide? He decided it didn't matter. "Touka we can't leave. This doesn't stop here. It will spread over seas. There is no safe place so long as a dungeon exists. It has already attached itself to the human and ghoul species. I'm going, leave me if you want to. I'm going to keep you safe." Was he white knighting now? Had he become a cuck in a few weeks?

She brought her lips to his own. "If you die, I will eat your remains." Touka said.

Red raised an eyebrow. "Is that some sort of ghoul tradition?" Red said.

"It is the only way to transfer a ghoul's power to their mate and it prevents the CCG from making quinque out of us." Touka said.

"I won't die. Be careful Touka." Red said.

He put on his mask and threw a black trench coat over his shoulders. Lines of mana flowed through them. He had bolstered their defenses a hundred-fold. While wearing his ensemble his DEF was over 200,000.

Slowly, he walked out to the balcony. His duster fluttered in the wind, his wings erupted from his back. The shadows they were made of phased cleanly through his coat. The moon was waning soon the new moon would be upon them. His wings beat three times and he was above the clouds. Red felt the cold on his skin and the wind threatening to tear his skin from his bones. It felt incredible.

He landed comfortably in front of the dungeon's door. When he looked at the door he no longer saw an ornate black door. Now he saw the open maw of a daemon. Arms acted as mandibles reaching out to pull its victims in. Strings of mana like fishing line were cast. Slowly they pulled the souls of dreamers in.

A group was there, ready for entry. They had swords, guns, and some patched together armor. They turned to look at him. Some took an involuntary step back. He concluded they had some preservation instincts left.

"Who are you?" Their leader a woman stood in defiance of his presence. She held a medical bag and a pistol. It was currently pointed at his face. His wings were still out, with a single beat he could be four kilometers away.

"I am the Mediator. I ask is your group here to enter the dungeon?" She didn't lower the gun. "Foolish girl. Drop your weapon or die." Red snarled. She pulled the trigger. His head was already out of the way, well before she fired. He grabbed the barrel of the weapon, turned it up, and away. Her grip slackened and he took the weapon.

They all starred at him dumbfounded. There had been less than a second of dodge time. What he pulled off would seem to be impossible. It wasn't their fault, he was so much faster than them.

"Now since you did not listen. I am the Mediator. I ask is your group here to enter the dungeon?" The woman nodded numbly and cradled her fingers. Red casually tossed her the gun. He had little use for it.

"Yes, we are here to enter the dungeon. We have done it twice now. Why are you only now asking if we are ready?" Red rolled his eyes.

"Because, I was feeling generous. I'm will let your group join my party tonight. Do you want to see the third floor?" They looked at one another.

They huddled into a group. He heard them whisper but didn't care much about their conversation.

"Alright we are in. We will follow your lead." One of the guys said.

Red nodded and walked into the open maw of the dungeon. The arms didn't touch him. Perhaps it was by order of the dungeon itself.

"I can't believe, just how large it is every time I enter." One of the group commented.

"Hitoshi shut up. We are here to kill some demons and get our hands on rare skill books. Don't embarrass us in front of the Mediator." The leader of the group said.

"You mean like you did by putting a gun to his head?" Hitoshi said.

"That's different, I was defending our entry. What if he was just a loner or worse an ace. You know an all for yourself, get as many skill books as you can type. They don't care about the women who can't get in here. They just want to make themselves powerful." The woman ranted.

"Kimiko, this dungeon is about survival of the fittest. If you can't cut it in here then you shouldn't be allowed in." Hitoshi said.

"Will you two shut up, it's embarrassing to here you squabble." Another of them said.

Red just shook his head. There was a reason his people separated. If a billion egos got together the world would end. Red checked the time clock on his HUD. It was still only 0:05 or 12:05 standard.

Stepping over the practice rails, he heard one of them speak up. "Hey, do you mind that we show this as a live feed. It isn't every day that you catch the Grand Wizard in action." Red nodded his accent. His Black staff of Wizardry appeared in his hand. The many thorns bit into his palm. He could feel his connection to the staff increase. He waved his staff. **Fire ball** s appeared all around him. None were larger than a centimeter. They gathered in their hundreds rotating around him like small meteors.

" **Fire ball lv+ *15**."

All of them rose in the air as he raised his staff. As he lowered it all the fire balls launched into the daemons. As they exploded, smoldering holes were left in the 1st floor's daemons. 300 of them perished. He realized the numbers were high because, he was with a group. There was no change from the dungeon but he couldn't conclude that the rule was not in effect.

" **Perfect Corrupt Knight HP 50,000/MP 20,000 – This Knight was forged from the souls of bitter white knights. Their beta male souls have fed this abomination well. This knight cannot fight a woman but it will die to slay its fellow man**."

The scan ability, came in handy. Red chuckled to himself. His chuckling rose to laughing out loud. "Is this guy for real?" Kimiko said.

Red charged a 100% **MAG Cannon**. The mana in his hands turned white. The mass of mana was dense, heat was flowing off the skill in waves, and the armor covering his hands fought to keep him safe. 1.896million damage was balled into his hands. He thrust his hands forward, and light blinded him for a second.

When the light left his hands, he felt the experience of the boss flow into him. " **MAG Cannon lv+ *10** ," Red closed the message and watched as the boss fell over. Power was addicting and corrupting. Red could have kept up that skill for 15 seconds.

A flap of his wings landed him back in the safe zone. The five members of the group starred at him. In wonder? On one of their faces he saw a camera.

His eyes swept over them. His scan revealed that they all had skills. Between the five they had fifteen skills. The woman Kimiko had most of them. "Let's move on to the next floor." He said.

He walked over to the chests and opened them one at a time. The cash and items vanished in his inventory. When he went to do the same with the skill books the woman tried to stop him. "Wait," He turned to her and raised an eyebrow. "We deserve half. You are using us for protection in numbers, as a group we should divide the skill books. It's only fair."

Red stuffed all the skill books in his inventory. "You selfish Jerk." One of the males said. "What's the big idea. Here we are backing you up and this is how you treat us." Red back handed the guy. Red's hand stung slightly and the guy was down on a knee. The guy must have had a defensive skill. The others jumped in.

Red felt several debuffs wash over him. All his stats were cut to a tenth. Turning his head, he saw the woman grinning. He didn't know why, Red was far from beaten. One of them cast a bolt of lightning at him. He felt the shock rush through his system.

Red collapsed on a knee. His body wouldn't stop shaking and if he wasn't mistaken urine was trickling down his leg. Muscles spasmed and he felt blows rain down on him. More bolts of lightning struck him. His eyes were closed to protect them. His armor couldn't protect itself from electricity it seemed. Even the rubber insole of his boots hadn't saved him.

Red was detached, he felt nothing, and perhaps that was what was best. If he felt rage then he would feel regret and shame for what he was about to do.

 **Fire Ball** was perhaps his most masterful skill. It wasn't at the highest level but he could use it in interesting ways. While his muscles shook and his body released its waste his mind held itself firm. Even reduced his focus was much stronger that theirs.

Red cheated.

Small micro meter sized **Fire ball** s spun around him. 43.74million fire damage was dealt per **Fire Ball**. Each **Fire Ball** was smaller than the eye could see. He made less than 50 of them. Defenses were meaningless before this attack. Their bodies were burned to ash in seconds. They probably didn't feel it.

Red felt cold in the absence of the heat his **Fire Ball** s created. He walked down the stairs. White Knights no longer had a place in his world. Those who would defend woman to satisfy their dominance instincts were trash to his eyes.

" **Fire Ball lv+++++ * 2**."

" **Taking life of those of have benefitted from skills formed from immaterium has caused the gamer to evolve. You have consumed the karmic value of their souls. 5 ability points were added to your stat screen. The ability menu has been updated you may now buy new abilities. Perhaps if you act in other ways the Gamer may evolve further**." Red rubbed at his eyes and opened the ability menu.

" **There are many abilities that exist. For now, suffice with 5. More abilities can be obtained by discovering them with scan**." Red looked over the list.

 **Ability list**

 **Health Up – For every stat point in VIT add 5HP. For every 10VIT add 1HP recovery per minute. This ability can be stacked 19 times.**

 **Mana Up – For every stat point in MAG add 5MP. For every 10WIS add 1MP recovery per sec. This ability can be stacked 19 times.**

 **Red Screen – 10% resistance to fire. This skill can be stacked 9 times.**

 **Blue Screen – 10% resistance to cold. This skill can be stacked 9 times.**

 **Yellow Screen – 10% resistance to electricity. This skill can be stacked 9 times.**

Red placed one point in **Mana Up**. Another point was placed in **Health Up**. The final three points were placed in **Yellow Screen**. His hands still shook from the damage those fools had wrought. All because they wanted skill books they had no rights to.

 **Red the Gamer**

 **Abilities Scan, Mana Up 1/19, Health Up 1/19, Yellow Screen 3/9**

 **LV 20 xp to next 12,453xp**

 **HP 520**

 **ST 290**

 **MP 3,510**

 **STR 148 Physical power**

 **DEX 92 Physical precision**

 **VIT 52 Physical health**

 **END 58 Physical perseverance and ST**

 **AGL 114 Physical speed and reaction time**

 **INT 117 Learning rate**

 **WIS 124 Mental Utility**

 **MAG 351 Magic Power and MP**

 **SPRT 172 Soul power and all forms of spiritual manipulation**

 **Resistances Electric 30%**

 **Stat points 50 skill points 10**

 **Nurture lv15 MAG+**

 **MAG CANNON lv70 MAG+**

 **Air Trick lv30 AGL+/MAG+**

 **Fibrous Carbon lv40 VIT+/MAG+**

 **Recycle lv54** **MAG+/END+**

 **Strength of Soul lv60** **STR+/SPRT++**

 **Badass Blade lv80** **STR+/DEX+/AGL+/INT+/WIS+**

 **Restoration lv8** **WIS+/VIT+**

 **Mystical Eye lv20** **WIS+/MAG+**

 **Third Eye lv15** **INT+/Wis+**

 **Dark Star lv1** **MAG+++++/SPRT+++++**

 **Fortify lv3** **VIT+/MAG+.**

 **Power Play lv5** **STR+/MAG+**

 **Force Blast lv 1 MAG+**

 **Light Aura lv 9 MAG++/SPRT+**

 **Fire Ball lv37 SPRT+/MAG+**

 **MAG Infusion lv5 MAG++**

 **Ice Sculpt lv 8 MAG+++/DEX+**

Red pointed the camera away from himself and pulled down his pants. The last thing he needed was a camera broadcasting his penis. Low level telekinesis from **Third Eye** came in handy.

Once his body was clean of urine and fecal matter, he put on a new pair of pants. He was never more thankful for his inventory as he was now.

 **Touka POV**

She glared at her screen as she watched her lover repeatedly take blast after blast of lightning. Blood dripped from Red's eyes and he had already soiled himself. It was pathetic. All he could do was clench his teeth and bare it.

To see ants take him down drove her nearly to insanity. That was when she saw small specks begin to pop up on the screen. At first, she thought it was a lens flare. Dark filters worked only so far. Then she saw one of the speckles touch one of Red's attackers. She had never seen anyone melt before. One minute the girl was there casting all manner of what she thought were debuffs.

Touka had played many a RPG she knew what a debuff was.

Then the next second her eyes melted from their sockets. She opened her mouth to scream and fire poured out. The first of the group to regain his senses got two steps. They hadn't known that there were sparks behind them. He ran into three of the sparks and evaporated.

That was the only way she could rationalize it. The guy was there one minute the next his shoes were the only thing left. They were on fire.

Panic quickly went through the group. That was when they all turned to Red. Through the mask the camera showed his mouth. No longer was he clenching his teeth. Now there was a grin etched across his face. Blood poured from his mouth, his teeth were cracked and blackened, and his tongue looked like charcoal but he was smiling.

The others were struck by the sparks at this point. They hadn't a chance. The camera was taken off at that moment and turned to face the last of the group. "I'm sorry loyal subscribers. I won't be able to make more videos." His eyes melted on to the camera and fire shot out of his sockets. The camera fell to the dirt. All the sparks winked out.

She heard footsteps. The camera was picked up. Somehow it was undamaged. Touka starred into Red's eyes on the screen. A strange feeling washed over her. She wanted to know what Red was feeling at that moment.

Then Red spoke. "This is the Crimson Arbiter for my first ever youtube Interview. As you can see my hosts have expired. It seems the camera has some battery left. After I change my pants, I will show the public the 3rd and possibly 4th floor. Stay tuned." She rolled her eyes and grit her teeth.

Red walked down the stairs. The second the world changed to a bright sunny desolate wasteland, his wings sprouted and he flew high in the air. She saw his staff appear. His blood trickled down the blackened wood. Touka licked her lips involuntarily.

The sparkles that made 5 people evaporate flowed around his form. She wasn't fooled by their harmless appearance. This was perhaps his most devastating ability. She looked down to the comments. "This is the Grand Wizard. The king of sparkles more like it."

"The sexist bastard killed a chick isn't anyone going to say anything about that?" She read down the comments.

"Oh, is the mangina offended that some torturous cunt died. She messed with the one wizard the CCG won't touch. Their drone is down. Did you not see it hurtling down as melted scrap? That was from that massive white beam. I'm a wizard too. I know the skill the guy is using is **Fire Ball**. Nothing else on that floor is fire based. **Fire Ball** is just supposed to make a ball of fire. Nothing else."

"This guy is unaffected. He just killed five people and didn't bat an eye. The world is a better place without that suicidal cunt." Touka kept reading down the comments making sure to look up at the video.

Red wasn't doing much. He was just sitting there as a tidal wave of sparkles, fell to the maze. The sparkles glowed brightly. They seemed so innocent. They drifted in as mist melting the dungeon floor down to the rock. The maze itself smoldered and burned. Nothing survived his onslaught.

That was when something new happened. All the darkness and RC cells molded together. Instead of creating a larger boss, they shrank. The formed a small body.

When the darkness cleared. A figure stood there. It held a tower shield in one hand and a blade staff in the other. Its armor was all black. A red silk robe covered its armored form ending in tatters. A trim white beard hung from the creature's chin. The beard was a mess of dread locks twisted with golden beads. This creature's eyes were golden and red. They were slanted in a way like Red's.

A black barrier shimmered around the creature. As it stepped forward, the ground instantly cooled. "Gamer or do you prefer Crimson Arbiter. This is the first time, I have spoken to you. It is a shame about Morgana. She shouldn't have lied to you. It is not in my nature to make up rule on the fly. It was interesting watching you go at it alone. Doing so has made you powerful. Perhaps too powerful." The creature glared. "It matters not, I am well ahead of schedule. Why don't you go on to another universe and leave this one to me? Surely it would be easier to take on a lesser dungeon. One unused to battling a gamer. With your current power my younger siblings would die." Her breathe hitched was this the heart of the dungeon that Red spoke of?

The camera floated behind Red. He banked and floated to the ground. Sound seemed to carry easily to the camera. They were far away and yet she could hear them both.

"Dungeon Heart, I decline your offer. Why would I surrender this world to you, only to fight for bread crumbs in another? You have given me no incentive to step aside." The Dungeon heart frowned.

"Incentive, like the skill books. I could give you a copy of a few. You must understand using that energy takes a lot out of me. But, if it leaves me without a rival so be it." A massive chest made of platinum and ruby appeared from the darkness. "Take them and leave this universe behind. If you travel between dimensions then you won't be pulled back." Touka held her breath would Red choose to turn his back on them for more power?"

 **Chapter End**

 **Hey guys sorry for the late chapter. I became glued to Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep. Great game Mega Flare is my favorite. I love fire and all its forms. Pyromania aside, what did you think of the chapter Like it, Hate it.**

 **Review or PM me tell me what you think.**

 **Should Red throw in the towel and let this be his trial run. Toss Touka and the ghouls to the wolves.**

 **Would Touka go with him to the new world. Should she become a gamer.**

 **Could he just pick up all the ghouls he wants and leave for greener pastures?**

 **Or**

 **Should he bitch slap the Dungeon Heart Dark Paladin and take the chest.**

 **I don't own Tokyo Ghoul or any other franchise.**


End file.
